


Make Me Catch My Breath

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [10]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gun Run, M/M, Night Clubs, Pool table foreplay, Rope Bondage, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two weeks since the talk and the weekend is coming up. There will be some very interesting things coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer because I don't think I've done one in ages. These characters do not belong to me in any way. I'm just using them more my own amusement.
> 
> Also a big shout out to the War Canoe XDDDDDDDDD This is going to be a series of firsts :D

It started off slowly. 

After their time together in the first week of October Jim went back on board the Dragon, and stayed there for another ten day stretch. Ross got more and more worked up during that time. He’d taken to thinking about all the things he and Jim had discussed and had continued to discuss about what they were planning on doing. 

Not only that but every now and then when he and Jim skyped, Jim would show him a new knot he had perfected and Ross would have to bite his lip as he watched Jim pull the knots tight and proudly show off his handiwork. Afterwards he’d head to the shower, jerking off while he thought about what Jim would do to him with those ropes. This didn’t happen frequently, but every time it did Ross would be horribly distracted for a day or so. 

The book was now covered in notes, both in Jim’s neat notations and his own scrawling handwriting. And Jim had been right, it was extremely illuminating. Ross had been surprised by just how much. The most amazing thing for him had been the fact that being submissive wasn’t something that signalled any sort of deficiency in his character, but was something that fulfilled a need that he had. Ross was now starting to understand where it came from. He’d always been taught by his father that the most important thing he could do was keep himself in check and control what he felt. Now, looking back, Ross understood that was primarily why he’d never had a serious relationship other than Elizabeth, and the only reason he’d done it with her was because he knew he didn’t love her and so it was easier to control. His parent’s hatred of his sexuality had pushed him into hiding everything including how he felt and so it had always been easier to get out before he felt anything at all.

But Jim, well now Jim was different. Ross hadn’t stood a chance. Whatever it was at the beginning, it had been so strong that Ross had not even been able to see it coming before it hit him so hard he’d fallen head over heels for Jim without even knowing it until he’d blurted it out under the trees. 

And that’s what it came down to with Jim. Ross felt like with him, he could just let go of all his normal restraint and just be out of control. No repercussions, no need to uphold a set of impossible standards, not need to do anything than what Jim told him to. He could scream and moan and beg for things that he would never admit to in the light of day, and he would do it all for the one person that made him feel safe and secure and protected. And now they had put a name to what they were doing and spoken extensively about how they were going to do it, which just left the doing. 

And that had had Ross is a state of semi-hardness for a well over a week. During the day it was fine. The nice thing about being in the training department was that they worked more or less normal hours, with the occasional night time exercise thrown in. And Ross was happy to be back in his house and in his routine once again. He was also back in weekly sessions with Demelza, and now he could drive he also had his freedom back. His days were now taken up and so the fact that Jim wasn’t always with him was much easier to handle. 

But those damn knots. Ross wasn’t unconvinced that Jim was doing it on purpose. 

His computer pinged and Ross looked up and saw that Jim was calling him. He smiled and clicked on the connection and then wished that he hadn’t. Jim was sprawled on his bunk, the lights off and just illuminated by the light from the screen. It drained his hair and eyes of colour, painting him in that weird shade of blue that computer screens seemed to do. 

It was almost unbearably sexy. Especially when Ross took into account the fact that Jim was shirtless.

‘Hey.’ he said, and Ross could hear something in his voice. 

‘Hey.’ he replied and Jim shifted, the screen moving about a little. ‘How was your day?’

‘I had some desk jockey trailing around behind me most of the day inspecting the Ops Room Safety protocols.’ Jim sounded irritated, and Ross felt a flicker in his stomach. ‘She knew nothing and it showed.’ He huffed and put one arm behind his head and the play of light on the shape of his muscles and the hair underneath his arm made Ross want to sigh longingly. ‘I really don’t get why they can’t send someone who has a proper rank and not some graduate straight from the academy.’ Jim scratched at the hair on his chest with the other hand and Ross wanted to dive through the screen and jump on him. It was bad tonight. 

‘You want to vent?’ he asked and Jim shook his head.

‘No, I’m fine.’ He yawned and it made Ross smile. Jim did a nose crinkle thing when he yawned, just like when he giggled and it was enough to send Ross’ hormones into a frenzy. ‘I’m really fucking tired. I’m going to speak to you and then crash. I’m back up at four tomorrow morning.’ Ross felt a crushing disappointment. 

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘I better let you go then.’ Jim frowned on the other side.

‘Well, not just yet.’ he said. ‘I’ll go when it’s ten.’ He reached over and Ross saw a strand of black rope. ‘Look what I made today.’ Ross watched avidly as he held the knot in front of the screen.

‘What is it?’ he asked. 

‘It’s called a teacup knot.’ Jim said, letting it revolve slowly in the air. ‘Took me two days to get right. It’s going to look fucking gorgeous on you.’ There was something in his voice, a little hitch and Ross knew why the dark cabin, why the shirtless body. Jim was horny and this was his way of saying it. 

‘How will you use it?’ he asked. He was already starting to get hard, the anticipation of what was inevitably coming starting to make him breathe a little quicker. 

‘Incorporate it into a harness, maybe string you up from the ceiling.’ Jim looked at the knot dangling from his hand. ‘I’d like to fuck you while you’re like that. We’d have to find somewhere to do that though. I don’t think the MOD would appreciate me drilling holes in your ceiling.’ Ross inhaled sharply and Jim smiled. ‘Go lock the door Ross.’ Ross didn’t hesitate, turning the laptop so that Jim could see him then getting up and locking his bedroom door. Then he turned and stood. One of their things was that Jim liked to watch him take his clothes off. He slowly stripped off his t-shirt and heard Jim’s breathing pick up. Ross was fully erect now and he rubbed one hand over his jeans and breathed out hard.

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s voice was low. ‘Do that again.’ Ross obeyed, moving his hand slowly and deliberately over himself, squeezing once at the head. ‘Four more days.’

‘We still have to get you through your gun run.’ Ross said, still working his cock with one hand and running the other across his bare chest.

‘At this rate I’ll be able to move the fucking gun with my cock.’ Jim chuckled. ‘I am so fucking hard for you right now. Take your clothes off, I want to see you.’ Ross noticed that the laptop was shifting on Jim’s side and grinned. That meant Jim had a serious hard on and was trying to balance the laptop and get to his cock at the same time. 

‘You having trouble with that?’ he asked and started undoing the buttons of his jeans. 

‘Shut up Ross.’ Jim sat up, the muscles in his stomach bunching and flexing and Ross moaned a little. Then his eyes widened at the sudden perspective he was seeing. 

Jim, it appeared, was not just topless but bottomless as well. Ross got closer to the laptop, squinting at the screen.

‘You bugger.’ he said. ‘Did you start without me?’

‘Maybe.’ Jim’s voice was breathless. ‘I’ve been horny as fuck all fucking day.’ Ross could see that his hand was also in play and stepped back. He continued undressing, pushing off his jeans and briefs.

‘How many times have you done this today?’ he asked. He matched the rhythm of his hand to Jim’s and heard Jim moan. 

‘This makes three.’ Jim was arching into his own hand and Ross came to the edge of the bed, putting one knee on it to balance himself. ‘Fuck, that looks good. Move your hand faster, I want to see you lose it.’ Ross could see that he was almost there himself and decided to push things a little.

‘Tell me first.’ he said. ‘Tell me how you touched yourself today. Tell me what you were thinking about.’ 

‘You.’ Jim keened softly and Ross could hear the sound of his hand moving faster as well. ‘What I’m going to do to you on Saturday.’

‘Details, Lieutenant Hawkins.’ Ross said. ‘I want details’ He slowed down and listened to the subtle changes in Jim’s breathing, the little hitches and whines and knew he was close enough to go over with one carefully judged shove. ‘When was the first one?’

‘This morning, when I woke up.’ Jim was panting now. ‘I woke up hard, and then all I wanted was your mouth on me.’ 

‘You like my mouth.’ Ross said. He dragged his thumb over the head of his cock feeling the slip-slide of pre-come. ‘You like fucking it.’

‘Yes.’ It was breathy and soft. 

‘What about me?’ Ross switched hands and licked up his palm in one long stroke and heard Jim hiss. Then he switched back, the saliva adding a new dimension to the sensations. ‘Did you think about fucking me?’ He was almost there himself, the heat drawing up in his stomach and groin as he felt himself getting to the point of no return.

‘The second time. I was in the head on deck four. I had to be quiet.’ Jim gasped. ‘All I could think of was how tight you are, and how good it feels being inside you. The pretty noises you make when you’re so close all I have to do is hit you the right way and you come.’ He shuddered. ‘Oh fuck Ross, I’m really close.’ 

‘Me too.’ Ross was now gritting his teeth. ‘I want to come with you.’ 

‘Come on then.’ Jim’s low voice held laughter and light, and Ross sped up his pace, his eyes fixed on the movement of Jim’s hand. ‘Stay with me.’ They watched each other, their panting synching and then Jim cried out.

‘Oh fuck, Ross.’ he moaned. ‘I’m coming.’ He threw his head back against his pillow and Ross watched his face fix in that look of wonder he always got when he came, loudly with one beautiful drawn out breath and then he let himself go and followed, the orgasm strong and swift and he came all over his hand and, unfortunately, on the keyboard of his laptop. 

‘Motherfucker.’ he moaned, still shaking through his aftershocks. ‘That wasn’t clever.’ 

‘What?’ Jim was still breathing hard, his chest visibly heaving.

‘I just came all over my computer.’ Ross said and then started laughing. He got off the bed and went to retrieve his t-shirt, wiping his hand off and then coming back to clean up the keyboard. ‘See what you do to me? I think my whole fucking brain shuts down when we do this.’ Jim laughed. 

‘I can’t believe you.’ he said. There was movement and Ross went to switch off the light then back to the bed, picking up the laptop and climbing onto the rumpled sheets he hadn’t bothered to pull straight after leaving early that morning. He stretched out and sighed happily, warm fuzzy afterglow stealing over him. 

That was nice.’ he said. ‘But I can’t wait to fuck you properly.’

‘Mmmmm.’ Jim was already cleaned up and snuggled in on his side and Ross smiled. He could see that Jim was well on his way to sleep. His kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to the screen.

‘Go to sleep babe.’ he said. ‘You can call me when you get off watch.’

‘Okay.’ Jim yawned expansively and touched his fingers to Ross’ briefly. ‘Love you, baby.’

‘Love you too.’ The call disconnected and the window closed. Ross shut his laptop and leaned over, putting it on the floor next to the bed, then lay back down and went to sleep.


	2. Gun Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The open day at HMS Portsmouth and the field gun competition.

‘Come on!’ Ross bellowed up the stairs. ‘If I fucking miss this I am shaving both your fucking eyebrows!’ Angelina snickered and flicked the page of the magazine she was reading. Ross looked back at her and gestured at the stairs.

‘How the fuck does he take this fucking long?’ he asked. ‘He wears the same fucking uniform.’

‘You are preaching to the converted.’ she said and smiled at him. They both turned as Carter came in through the front door.

‘Shit’s in the car.’ he said. ‘Where the fuck is Rupe?’

‘Doing his hair no doubt.’ Angie said and laughed. ‘I swear if we ever get married, I’m going to be the one waiting at the fucking alter.’

‘Well if his arse isn’t down in the next ten minutes, we’re fucking going without him.’ Ross grumbled, folding his arms and glaring up the stairs. ‘RUPERT! Get a bloody move on!’ Angie and Carter exchanged an amused look.

‘A little wound up today, aren’t we?’ Carter said with a wicked grin. ‘And we know you’ve seen him, so it’s not because you’re going to get your end away. What the fuck is up with you?’

‘Maybe he’s going to propose.’ Angie said and giggled. Carter’s grin got wider.

‘Fuck off, both of you.’ Ross said. ‘And I’m not wound up, I’m impatient because SOMEONE’S TAKING HIS FUCKING TIME AND IF I MISS MY BOYFRIEND’S RUN I AM GOING TO BLOODY MURDER HIM!’ The last part was roared up the stairs and then they heard a door slam.

‘I’m fucking coming, keep your bloody knickers on!’ Holmewood shouted back. He finally came down the stairs, beret in hand and dusting off his flashes. He got to the bottom step and stopped dead as he realised that Ross was standing in front of him. Holmewood gave him his most ingratiating smile and Ross huffed and turned and stormed out to the car. Holmewood looked at Carter and Angelina.

‘What’s up with him?’ he asked and they shrugged.

‘He’s been jumpy all fucking week.’ Carter said. He looked at Angelina. ‘Maybe there’s truth in what you said.’

‘I don’t think so.’ she replied. ‘But something’s got him preoccupied.’

In the car, Ross couldn’t contain the swirling butterflies in his stomach. Jim’s words from the night before flashed like a neon sign in the back of his mind.

********

‘So, I think we could try something this weekend. If you’re up for it.’ Ross was setting out his uniform for the following day and had not really been paying attention.

‘Yeah what?’ he said and waited for an answer, expecting a suggestion for a ride to somewhere new or maybe a trip to a place Jim had wanted to see. He finally looked up at the screen, about to ask Jim what he wanted when he spotted the rope in Jim’s lap. He stopped dead, frozen in place, his eyes drawn to it. It was red, like the sash on his dress uniform, deep and rich and like a splash of blood against the white of Jim’s t-shirt. It held his focus like he’d been hypnotised.

‘You like it then.’ Jim’s voice was warm. He drew the length of rope through his fingers and Ross watched it, entranced.

‘I do.’ he replied. A myriad of images started to flood his mind. ‘God, yes I like it.’

‘I think we need to start slow.’ Jim said, still trailing the rope through his fingers. ‘Something not too heavy.’

‘You sound like you’re setting up an experiment.’ Ross said, but his breathing was getting hard just watching the rope slip through Jim’s fingers.

‘I am.’ Jim said. ‘This isn’t like normal sex, Ross. This needs planning and trial and error. We need to find out what gets you off and what doesn’t.’

‘It’s not just about me though.’ Ross said, coming to sit at the edge of the bed. ‘This is something I want you to enjoy too.’

‘Oh, trust me, I’m going to enjoy this.’ Jim said, and his voice pitched low. ‘Just the thought of what you’ll look like in this is making me hard.’ His words gave Ross a thrill and he took a deep breath.

‘Tell me.’ he said.

*********

‘Right, seat belts ladies and gentlemen.’ Carter said, jogging Ross out of his thoughts. ‘Safety first.’

‘So, where are we headed tonight?’ Angelina asked.

‘Same place those two idiots met.’ Carter said, giving Ross a sidelong look. ‘It’s pool tournament night apparently and the girls have entered, so Rupe and I are giving it a go as well.’

‘A pool tournament in a gay club?’ Angelina was grinning. ‘Sounds like the best night ever.’

‘And the first prize is a hundred quid.’ Carter said, grinning. ‘That’s a lot of beer.’ He reversed the car out of the driveway and then changed gear and headed down the road.

‘And this time, we made sure our hotel rooms are on the other side of the building.’ Holmewood said. ‘That way we’ll get actual sleep.’

‘You know that they know you, right? At the Holiday Inn?’ Carter laughed. ‘The girl at the reception calls you two the ‘hot gay guys’. Apparently the last time you and Jim were there, the whole floor complained about the noise.’

‘Christ.’ Ross muttered. ‘And they’re letting us back why?’

‘Apparently the constant stream of people complaining was the best laugh they’d had in ages. ‘Wild animals’ were the words used, if I’m not mistaken. Good to know you two also terrorise the general public with your sexual antics.’

‘We don’t have antics.’ Ross snapped. ‘We just have sex like everyone else.’

‘Yes, but also very fucking loudly.’ Carter laughed.

They got to Portsmouth at ten and parked in the base parking after going through the security barrier after driving over the bridge to Whale Island. The open day for HMS Portsmouth was always a popular thing and the base was swarming with people both in and out of uniform.

They got out and straightened their uniforms and adjusted their berets. They had all come in their jungle camouflage working rig, and Ross noticed how they stood out in the sea of navy, white and blue. He scanned the crowd and saw that there was a bunch of people heading for the large grassed training ground in the middle of the island.

‘I would presume that’s where they are.’ he said. He walked across the tarmac, the others in tow and followed the crowd.

When they got to the training ground they could see that stands had been set up on one side and there was a large area cordoned off. At the front of the grounds there was a collection of booths and trailers set up, with people in uniform doing demonstrations and talking to civilians. There was an almost carnival atmosphere.

Ross walked over to one of the booths and saw two young midshipmen were manning it. He was about to go over to speak to them when he heard someone call.

‘Ross!’

He turned and saw a tall figure also in camo rig but with a green beret coming towards him. He smiled as Harry caught up to him, saluted and then they shook hands after Ross returned it, slapping each other on the shoulder.

‘Hey.’ he said. ‘I should have known I’d find you here.’

‘We’ve got a booth down the far side.’ Harry said with his usual friendly grin. ‘Showing the kids some of the gear we use.’ He looked past Ross at the others. ‘I see you brought reinforcements.’

‘I did.’ Ross said turning to the others. ‘Harry this is Rupe, Ike and Angie. Also known as Captains Holmewood , Carter and Davenport.’

‘Captains.’ Harry said and snapped off a perfect salute. They all saluted him back.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you Staff Sargeant.’ Holmewood said. ‘Ross has told us a lot about you.’

‘Harry, please.’ Harry said as he shook their hands in turn. ‘And likewise. Although he failed to mention just how gorgeous Captain Davenport is.’ He took Angie’s hand and kissed the knuckles and she gave a filthy laugh.

‘Oooh, I like you.’ she said, grinning broadly. ‘Why is it always the cute ones, eh?’

‘Because we have the best taste that’s why.’ Harry said.

‘What time is everything kicking off?’ Ross asked and Harry checked his watch.

‘Gun run’s at twelve.’ he said. ‘Jim and Alec are kicking around here somewhere, but it’s kind of hard to keep track with all the blue.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross looked around. ‘The damn uniforms all make them look the same.’ He and Harry caught each other’s eye and grinned. Then Harry turned to Angelina and held out a hand gesturing to the stands.

‘Ma’am, may I escort you to the viewing stand.’ he said and Angelina gave him one of her trademark brilliant smiles.

‘Thank you Staff Sargeant.’ she said. ‘I would be most grateful.’ She went to him and they started walking to the stand. Ross watched with amusement as Holmewood’s face darkened.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said. ‘Would you look at that? He’s just charmed her off of me.’

‘Yeah, well that’s not very difficult mate.’ Carter laughed.

‘True, but still.’ Holmewood looked most disgruntled and Ross snorted with laughter.

‘You know he’s gay, right?’ he said to Holmewood. ‘Like me. Absolutely no competition there at all.’

‘I know.’ Holmewood said defensively. ‘That’s not the point.’

‘Well, you’d best hurry the fuck up and go after them.’ Carter laughed. ‘Angie has a face on.’

‘Jesus, she may just fucking turn him.’ Holmewood said and barrelled off after Harry and Angelina.

‘He’s an idiot.’ Ross said, shaking his head. ‘Why are we friends with him again?’

‘Because you’re gay and I’m black and he was the only officer at Sandringham who would speak to us.’ Carter laughed. ‘And because he’s a good mate.’

‘That he is.’ Ross grinned. ‘Doesn’t make him less of a wanker though.’

‘Not one tiny bit.’ Carter said and the looked past Ross’ shoulder. ‘Oh Christ. Okay, now before you look around you may want to get yourself under control.’

‘What?’ Ross said, ’Why?’ Then he turned around and saw what Carter was talking about. Jim was walking towards them. Ross stared wide eyed at the vision that was approaching and then understood why Carter had said what he’d said. He took in the navy working pants and impeccably polished boots, topped off with a white t-shirt that could only be described as tight. The whole get up showed off Jim’s broad shoulders and compact body to perfection.

‘Fucking hell.’ he said and Carter chuckled.

‘Down boy.’ he said, backhanding Ross in the arm. ‘Just remember there’s innocent civilians about.’ Still chuckling he left to follow Holmewood. Ross was left to watch as Jim moved deftly between the crowded people until they were standing in front of each other. Ross gave him a smirk and snapped to attention and saluted him.

‘Lieutenant Hawkins.’ he said. Jim laughed and returned it.

‘Captain Poldark.’ he replied, eyes sparkling. ‘Jesus Ross, that bloody uniform of yours.’ He gave Ross a blatant up and down that made Ross drop his head, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious. Then Jim stepped in a little closer and lowered his voice. ‘I really wish I could kiss you right now.’

‘Me too.’ Ross replied and he could almost feel the itch in his hands from wanting to take Jim in his arms after two weeks of absence. They stood and looked at each other and the tension between them ratcheted up until it felt like the very air between them was electrically charged. Ross knew why, knew what they had spoken about, what they planned to do this weekend. It had pretty much consumed his thoughts from the time they’d first discussed it and looking at Jim right now, Ross realised that he was already starting to breathe hard. He also made another connection in his mind.

‘That.’ he said and Jim frowned.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘The way you’re dressed.’ Ross said. It took a fraction of a second, but when the realisation hit Jim’s eyes went feral for just a moment and it was breathtaking. He gave Ross a smile that was full of promises and nodded, imperceptible to anyone else but Ross knew he understood. He started to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of Preston and Halford. They were dressed like Jim was, also part of the gun crew that was taking part in the competition.

‘Hey Ross.’ they said in unison and he grinned.

‘Hi.’ he replied. ‘You two all hyped up and ready to go?’

‘Alec’s crew is going to be crying by the end of today.’ Preston said smugly. ‘We are going to kick their arses.’

‘Maybe , maybe not.’ The voice came from behind Preston and then a muscular arm was thrown around her neck and she laughed and elbowed her brother in the ribs. Like them, Alec was also dressed the same except his t-shirt was navy. Ross hated to admit it, but he could see why Harry was so smitten. Alec did look good.

It also infuriated him, especially knowing the history Alec had with Jim.

‘I think we may have the upper hand this afternoon, Wilhelmina.’ he said and Preston made a growling noise at him.

‘I think you’re going to eat your words, Alexander.’ she retorted.

‘Wilhelmina?’ Ross asked and Halford snickered.

‘Don’t get them started. They’ve been doing this since they were kids.’

‘It’s good to see you here, Ross.’ Alec said. ‘Jim will need all the good luck he can get.’ He said this while looking at Jim and Ross felt the urge to step between them. Jim teased him about his jealousy, but Ross also knew that he liked it as well. He moved a little closer to Jim and saw Halford smile at Preston ever so slightly. They were going to tease the fuck out of him later, no doubt.

‘I don’t need any luck, Alec.’ Jim said in that mild mannered way of his that Ross now knew hid a supremely competitive streak. ‘But if I did, I would say that I have the best looking good luck charm in the whole damn place.’

‘Hmm.’ Alec grinned, and Ross cursed the fact that it made him even better looking. ‘We’ll see about that.’ He gave Preston one last squeeze. ‘I’ll see you in a bit, sis. Make sure to bring your loser’s pants with you.’

‘Fuck off.’ she said laughing as she returned the squeeze. ‘We have Alasdair and Ross and half the Tank Regiment.’ She looked at Ross. ‘Right?’

‘Yeah.’ he said, smiling at her. ‘I brought them with me. They’ve gone to find somewhere to sit with Harry.’’

‘Ace!.’ she said. ‘Come on, Jacks.’ She tugged on Halfords arm and dragged her off in the direction of the stands, leaving Alec standing with him and Jim. There was an awkward silence.

‘I should probably go.’ Alec said. ‘I need to round up the crew.’

‘Fine, we’ll see you later.’ Jim was grinning. Alec nodded and walked off into the crowd. Jim turned to Ross.

‘Well, that was slightly uncomfortable.’ he laughed. ‘You know, it might be easier just to piss on me.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross grumbled as they headed over to the stands.

********

The demonstrations were almost complete and Ross shifted on the bench he was sharing with his friends and Harry, Alasdair and Ruth who they had found already sitting in the stand. It had been an interesting morning, and they had seen several different things from rifle drills to marching drills and flag drills. There had been a couple of cadet demonstrations and music from the Marines’ orchestra.

‘This is quite something.’ Angelina said to Ruth. They had bonded frighteningly quickly.

‘The best bit is next.’ Ruth said, offering her a toffee from a rather large bag that she had in the pocket of her Barbour. ‘You’re familiar with a gun run?’

‘I know about field artillery, yes.’ Angelina said.

‘Yes, but do you know the history?’ Alasdair asked, leaning around Ruth with a glint of something almost religious in his eyes. Angelina missed the frantic gestures of Harry behind Alasdair’s back and frowned.

‘No, I don’t think so.’ she said and Alasdair’s face lit up.

‘Excellent.’ he said. ‘Are you familiar with Ladysmith?’

‘No.’ she replied. ‘Who was she?’

‘Not who, my dear, but where.’ Alasdair said. ‘It’s a town in Natal which is a province of South Africa.’

‘Oh Christ, here comes the elucidation.’ Ruth said over his head to Harry. Alasdair narrowed his eyes at her.

‘There is nothing wrong with elucidating should the occasion call for it.’ he said, then switched his attention back to Angelina. ‘Now this all happened during the Boer War. In 1899 the Redcoats were under siege by the Boers, and the Royal Navy provided support in the form of field artillery. The HMS Terrible and the HMS Powerful both provided guns, but the question of course was how to transport them to where they were needed. The terrain between the coast and Ladysmith was quite a distance to travel and there were six guns in all. The first leg was easy enough with the guns being carried by rail inland and then transferred to ox cart and taken a fair way. The last section required the guns to be carried on foot over terrain that included rocky outcrops and ravines. The competition is a condensed demonstration of the skills needed to do this. Basically two teams will carry the field gun, which is a twelve pounder, over the enemy wall and then dismantle it into limber, carriage and barrel. Then a set of spars is erected and the component parts are swung across the chasm, or rather the gap that represents the chasm as we obviously wouldn’t want to dig one in the training ground.’ He chuckled to himself at this. ‘Then we have the two men over called the flying angels. They take the line and mount the spar, and the other can be erected.’ There was a snicker from Harry but it didn’t slow Alasdair down. ‘Then the three components are hauled across and put together, the gun is pulled through the second enemy wall, three rounds are fired and the teams then wait.’

‘And is that it then?’ Holmewood asked.

‘Oh no.’ Ruth said. ‘That’s just the first run. They then have to do it backwards as it were, back over the course for the second run. The it’s over the final wall and the home run.’

‘That sounds like a lot.’ Carter said and Alasdair nodded vigorously.

‘It’s absolutely knackering.’ he agreed. ‘And there’s no shortage of dislocated or broken fingers either.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross looked at Harry, who was sitting next to him. ‘Jim didn’t tell me that part.’ Harry grinned.

‘No, but trust me it’s worth it to watch it.’ he said. ‘Especially because Jim’s one of the Dragon’s flying angels.’ Ross frowned.

‘What does that mean?’ he asked. Harry winked at him.

‘You’ll see.’ he said. ‘Look.’ Ross turned back and saw that the far side of the field was now cleared and that the two teams of runners were starting to pull the guns into their starting positions. ‘They’ll start from there and march the guns onto the field and then the run will begin.’ The Marines’ orchestra started playing Heart of Oak.

‘This is going to be a good one.’ Alasdair said. ‘I think it’s going to be bloody close.’ Ross looked carefully, spotting Jim at the back with Halford. Harry elbowed him.

‘See, he’s at the back with Jackie. She’s the other flying angel.’ he said.

‘Where’s Alec?’ Ross asked and Harry pointed to where Alec was walking around the gun for HMS Dauntless.

‘He’s the team captain.’ he said. ‘He rides the barrel.’

‘That’s because he’s not as fast as Jim is.’ Ruth chuckled. ‘That’s always annoyed him. They have had the most ridiculous competition for years.’

‘Really?’ Ross asked and Ruth smiled at him.

‘And it clearly hasn’t stopped if the ‘my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend’ talk from earlier is to be believed.’ she said with a knowing tone in her voice. ‘I can’t tell you how much it tickles us that you and Harry get along so well.’ Ross felt himself blushing and looked down the bench to see Angelina, Carter and Holmewood all grinning madly at him.

‘Right, here they come.’ Alasdair announced. The music continued and they watched as the teams started to march along the field, the first set linking arms and being followed by the group pushing the gun. Ross couldn’t help but admire the neatness and precision of Jim’s march. They stopped and the trainers for both teams walked out ahead to their positions. The gun team hit their mark and the sailors at the front picked up the lines for the gun and twisted them so they were ready to pull. The officer in dress uniform checked the line and the took something from his pocket.

‘Thunder flash.’ Alasdair said. ‘When it goes off the race will start.’ They watched as the officer threw the flash behind him and Ross’ heart jumped a little bit as he watched Jim lean forward, hands on his knee and a look of pure focus on his face. He and Halford gave each other a quick look, and then the thunder flash went off and the crowd started screaming loud enough to make Ross’ ears ring.

It was so quick that Ross found it a little hard to follow, but he picked Jim and Halford out as they ran out front past the gun and around the wall, vaulting over easily. He watched as they hared up the ramp, picking up the heavy ropes laid out. The sailors behind then lifted the long spar and Jim hitched the ropes he was holding to the end of it and guided it into position so it was balanced on his shoulder. Next to him, Halford had the other rope which she hauled over her shoulder. Behind them one of the gun crew heaved the bottom end of the spar into the air and Ross saw Jim lift a hand to hold it still as the shearlings were moved underneath it and then it was tipped back so that it was raised into the air. The gun crew helped move it forward so it was hanging over the platform, one man hanging off the back to counterbalance. There was a shout from the crew at the back and Ross saw Jim tug once on the rope he was holding then jump up and swing across the gap easily, his movements practiced and graceful. He landed solidly on the other side and threw the rope back, then hauled Halford in as she swung across next. She picked up the main wire, hoisting it over her shoulder, and ran down past him to secure it and Jim turned back to face the other platform, holding down the main line with one boot. The sailors on the other side had picked up the ten foot spar and roped it. They swung it across and Jim caught it, shaking it free of the rope and upending it into the hole in the ramp. The sailors on the other side were now lifting the main rope into position and Jim crouched next to the spar, heaving the wire up and onto the top of it. Once it was secure he ran down the ramp to Halford and helped her pull the line that brought the first set of people with the wheels across.

Ross watched, almost spellbound. He was having a hard time keeping his cool, if he was being honest. He really hadn’t expected what he was watching to be that hot, but it was. He heard Harry chuckle and then he leaned in, his voice low as he spoke to Ross.

‘Honestly, on a scale of one to ten, how turned on are you right fucking now?’ he asked.

‘I think it’s about a twenty.’ Ross answered, eyes never once leaving the trim frame as Jim helped haul the line after each piece of equipment was launched. ‘Fuck me.’

‘I know that feeling.’ Harry laughed.

The next haul bought the barrel across and Ruth squealed because Preston was one of the riders.

‘There’s my baby girl.’ she laughed, her pride evident. Ross was not looking at that though. His eyes were still on Jim, helping to haul the next set of wheels and finally the limber across before chucking the rope down and following the rest of his team through the wall, coming to kneel next to Halford on the other side. Ross could see that he was breathing heavily, his chest and shoulders heaving. There were three loud cracks as the guns were fired and he looked towards the stand and Ross could have sworn the Jim saw him because there was a lightning quick smile. Behind him the trainer presented the shells for inspection and then they waited for the signal to continue.

The crowd fell silent as the officers inspected the shells and the crews. Then the signal was given and they were up and off again. Jim was one of the first, him and Halford vaulting over the wall together, but she grabbed the line and swung across the chasm with another sailor and Jim hung back, hauling the line to bring back the pulley. He did this each time after the wheels, carriage, barrel, limber and second set of wheels went across before the last two sailors swung across. Then he dropped the line and reached up, corresponding his movements to the sailors on the other side, heaving the line up and off the spar before pulling the spar out of the hole and dropping it then sitting down and waiting for the pulley to be sent back. He held onto the spar and caught the pulley, securing the rope around the spar. The man on the other side pulled and Jim was then hauled across, braced on the pulley as he went across the chasm, rising up and hitting the ramp and chucking the spar to the ground in one fluid movement before landing neatly on his feet. It was like he was almost flying down the ramp and Ross immediately understood the origin of the name. The last thing Jim did was grab the main line and pull it in before tearing back down the run to where his team was already crouched and taking his position, right knee on the ground and left knee up. There was a crack and a puff of blue smoke to signal the end of the Dragon’s run and Ross suddenly realised the the Dauntless crew were still running. They finally got into position and got their own signal that they had finished. The two officers marched down the field and had a brief consultation. Ross was surprised to find he was holding his breath.

Finally the first officer turned and extended one hand towards the Dragon’s crew. There was a breath and then the stands erupted.

‘Fucking yes!’ Ross shouted, standing up and getting immediately mobbed by Ruth and Alasdair who had done the same thing. Down on the field, the Dragon’s crew was bouncing around like excitable puppies, hugs and shoulder slaps abounding. Ross briefly saw Jim disappear under a dual assault by Halford and Preston before Harry grabbed him by the shoulder.

‘Looks like Jim has a new lucky charm.’ Alasdair shouted over the noise and Ross found himself smiling broadly.

‘Looks that way.’ he shouted back and Alasdair gave him a nod, which felt very much like a welcoming.

‘Come on.’ Harry shouted. ‘Let’s go do some congratulating and some commiserating’ Ross followed him down from the stand, squeezing through overexcited family members until they got to the far end. The crews had come off the field and were laughing and shaking hands with each other. Harry simply shouldered his way through until he was hit head on by Preston whose shrieking had reached supersonic levels. She hugged him and then hugged Ross and then turned and grabbed Halford, who had come up behind her. She screeched something completely incomprehensible than promptly snogged Halford.

‘Christ.’ Harry laughed. ‘I’m going to find my Preston, who’s hopefully going to be less hysterical.’ He disappeared into the sea of people and Ross looked around him for Jim. Then he saw him and his heart skipped as Jim came towards him. His hair was mussed and sweaty where it had been ruffled by several of his team-mates and his white t-shirt was now dirty, dark marks under his arms showing where he’d sweated through it. He smiled, dimples deep and his smile lighting up his face.

‘So?’ he said when he got to Ross. ‘What did you think?’ His voice sounded rough, and it sent shivers through Ross.

‘I think that I need to see you do that again.’ he replied and Jim laughed.

 

[If you need a visual :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6-sPla4uNk)


	3. An Evening's Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and company head to dinner aboard the Dragon.

The field gun competition signalled the end of the events for the Open day, although the booths and visits would go on all afternoon. There was also a dinner in the Officer’s Mess as well as on board for the individual ships. Ross had been invited along with Carter, Angelina and Holmewood for dinner on the Dragon, while Harry, Alasdair and Ruth were going with Alec for dinner on the Dauntless. 

After they had finished the competition, Jim left them to go back to the Dragon with the girls and Ross and the others headed back to the car. They got in and Carter drove them from Whale Island to the parking garage at Gunwharf Quays. They drove around looking for a parking space, bickering until they finally found one and then all fell out Carter’s car, grabbed their bags and headed out into the shopping centre and to the hotel. 

Carter went in first holding the door open for the others. The two young women behind the reception desk smiled at them as they approached and then one turned to the other and whispered. There was a giggle and Carter turned and looked at Ross. 

‘See?’ he said and Ross glared at him. ‘Afternoon ladies.’ He flashed them his most winning smile and Ross wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious effect it had. ‘We have several reservations.’

‘Oh we know.’ The dark haired receptionist said. She gave Ross a grin that was bordering on indecent. ‘Your boyfriend’s not with you?’ Ross cleared his throat, a nervous habit he’d always had and which came out when he was embarrassed. 

‘He’ll be along later.’ He said and they two women exchanged a look.

‘Oh good.’ The blonde one said. ‘Alice has been telling me about the last time you were here.’ There was a distinctly amused tone in her voice.

‘Told you.’ Carter said and Ross elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him wince.

They were all on the same floor, but separated by a good fifty metres of passageway. Ross noted that he and Jim had been put in the last room on the floor, right at the end. The others gave him a cheery wave and headed down to their rooms and he went to his. 

As Ross got to the door, the door next to his room opened and a couple came out. They were considerably older, probably in their seventies if he was to guess, and they gave him a friendly smile as they passed him. He returned it and then smiled, assuming that they had probably been put in next to him and Jim because they were hard of hearing.

Inside the room, Ross put his bag on the bed, draping the suit carrier that held his formal rig over it. There was a ping that sounded like sonar from his phone and he grinned. It was as close as he got to personalised ring tones. Ross answered it.

‘Hey.’

‘Seven sharp.’ Jim said. ‘Don’t be late. Tell Rupe it’s half an hour earlier.’

‘Will do.’ Ross replied. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll be on time.’

‘Good. Walk in is at eight and dinner is at eight-thirty. We’ve got some MP and his wife coming tonight as well. Mark is thrilled as you can imagine. He’s made out a list of questions that he’s planning on asking him.’ Ross laughed. 

‘Sounds like it’s going to be fun.’ he said.

‘It’s going to be hell.’ Jim said and Ross could hear him moving around his cabin. ‘I fucking hate formal dinners.’

‘Yeah, but I get to see you in your No.1s.’ He replied. ‘So it’s a win for me.’

‘Right back at you.’ Jim laughed. ‘Did I ever tell you that I have a serious uniform kink?’

‘I think it’s come up.’ Ross laughed with him. ‘But you’ll just have to keep your hands to yourself, Lieutenant. We’re in polite company tonight.’

‘Does that mean I can’t ask you to dance with me?’ Jim said and Ross stopped what he was doing.

‘You never said anything about dancing.’ he said and Jim chuckled.

‘There’s always dancing at formal naval dinners, Ross.’ he said. ‘And you are my plus one so…’

‘I am not fucking slow dancing with you on the fucking Dragon.’ Ross said. ‘Christ, can you imagine how much piss taking I would be in for on the drive home.’

‘Awww, come on.’ Jim was laughing again. ‘What’s the fucking point of having a boyfriend if he won’t slow dance with me.’ 

‘The blow jobs on tap for one.’ Ross unzipped the suit carrier with one hand and extracted his uniform. 

‘Well, they’re hardly on tap when I live here and you’re in Bovington.’ Jim said. 

‘Yeah, well. Maybe you should just move in with me.’ Ross said without thinking. Then he realised what he’d said and stopped dead. There was silence on the other side. ‘Jim?’

‘Okay.’ Jim said, his voice hesitant. ‘That’s not quite what I meant.’ 

‘I know that.’ Ross blurted out. ‘And I wasn’t asking you to move in with me.’

‘Cool.’ Jim said. ‘Because that would be a major commitment.’

‘Again, I know that.’ Ross said. ‘Can we please change the subject now?’ 

‘And there are so many reasons why it really wouldn’t be practical.’ Jim continued and Ross knew that he was freaking out a little. Jim had a tendency to ramble when things threw him.

‘Jim.’ he said. ‘It’s fine. Case closed, okay?’

‘Got it.’ Jim exhaled noisily on the other side. ‘I’m sorry, I am just a little…you know.’

‘Relax.’ Ross said. ‘I am really not planning on doing that. I know how you feel about the whole thing.’ He sighed. ‘We good?’

‘We’re fine.’ Jim replied. ‘Of course you may not be after a couple of hours.’

‘Oh God. Are we on Mess rules again?’ he asked and Jim laughed.

‘When are we not?’ he said. ‘Have you told the others?’

‘Not yet.’ Ross said.

‘Don’t.’ Jim said then laughed. It was slightly evil.

‘Fine, but when Carter starts taking his clothes off later, you have to tell him to put them back on.’ Ross walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on. ‘Now I’m going to get ready so fuck off.’

‘Love you, baby.’ Jim said and Ross smiled.

‘Love you back.’ he said. 

**********

Ross was downstairs at six, and he saw that Carter was already waiting for him, sitting in one of the chairs at the far end of reception. Ross went and sat down next to him. They were both dressed in the khaki Number two uniform, neatly pressed khakis with a white shirt and black tie and their berets. He noticed that the reception girls were giving Carter some very appreciative looks and grinned.

‘You seem to have an audience.’ he said as he put his beret on. Carter looked over at the reception desk and the receptionists huddled together and whispered. ‘You could be in there.’ Carter shrugged.

‘I don’t think so.’ he said and he sounded a little down. Ross frowned.

‘Why not?’ he asked. ‘I may be gay, but I can still tell that they’re cute.’

‘That’s not it.’ Carter said. ‘I’m just not in the mood.’

‘Okay who the fuck are you and what have you done with Isaac Carter?’ Ross said. ‘Since when do you pass up an opportunity?’ He looked at Carter and then he realised that Carter was being very serious. ‘Seriously, what is wrong with you?’ 

‘You are.’ Carter said with a sigh. ‘You and Rupe and your happy fucking relationships. I think I’m jealous.’

‘Really?’ Ross was at a loss. ‘But you’re like the original ‘don’t tie me down’ bloke.’ 

‘Yeah, and that’s getting kind of old.’ Carter said. ‘I look at you and Jim and I…’ He sighed again and made an exasperated gesture. ‘Well, I think I want that too.’

‘Wow.’ Ross said leaning back in the chair and looking at him. ‘Damn.’ Then he grinned and Carter immediately looked suspicious.

‘No.’ he said. 

‘Oh, come on.’ Ross replied. ‘What could be better than having Jim and me as your wing men. We have impeccable taste and we won’t hit on any of them.’

‘Jesus fuck.’ Carter dropped his head into his hands. ‘I’m so going to regret telling you.’

‘Bollocks.’ Ross said. ‘It’ll be great. We can start tonight.’

‘Start what tonight?’ Angelina asked as her and Holmewood walked in. There were also in Number 2 uniform, although Angelina had swapped out her normal trousers for the regulation pencil skirt. 

‘We’re on the hunt for the future Mrs Carter.’ Ross said and Carter glared at him. ‘Don’t fucking look at me like that Remember how much you and Rupe interfered when Jim and I hooked up? Now I get to reciprocate.’ 

‘So what are we looking for exactly.’ Holmewood asked. ‘Like wife material or girlfriend material?’

‘Forget it.’ Carter stood up. ‘Don’t we have to go?’

They followed him out of the hotel, laughing until he shouted at them. That, of course, only made them laugh harder.

************

They got to the base and signed in, then waited for Jim to come and get them. Ross was feeling strangely nervous. He’d never seen Jim in his dress blues before and it was the same for Jim. He felt almost like he was getting picked up for a formal. Angelina noticed this and smiled. She left the other two where they were chatting to the guard and came over to him.

‘Relax.’ she said to him, reaching up and adjusting his tie. ‘You look perfect.’ He looked down at her.

‘I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?’ he asked and she smiled. 

‘It’s not ridiculous at all.’ she said. ‘It’s charming actually. Nice to know that he still gives you butterflies.’

‘So fucking badly.’ Ross confessed. ‘It’s so stupid.’

‘No it isn’t.’ Angelina’s voice was suddenly fierce and Ross looked at her in surprise. ‘It’s good. You two are good for each other. Anyone can see how much you love each other a mile off.’ She looked at him straight on. ‘And if you’d let him go, I would have kicked your arse all over Bovington when I got back.’

‘I almost did.’ Ross said and she nodded. 

‘Almost.’ she replied. ‘But it’s not the same as ‘I did’. Be thankful he wasn’t ready to let you go.’ 

‘I am. Ross said, and then he noticed that someone was walking down the path towards them and caught his breath. Angelina turned and saw what he was looking at. 

‘Now doesn’t he clean up nicely.’ she said with a grin.

 

Ross could only stare as Jim walked into the pool of light cast by the streetlamp next to the guard house. He knew what naval blues looked like, but it was very different when the person occupying them was of personal interest. It was also nice to see just how well that person filled them out. He had his officer’s cap on and his cap badge and the brass buttons on his jacket caught the light. 

Ross had to try very hard not to drool openly.

‘Hi.’ he said and got a smile. ‘You look nice.’

‘Thanks.’ There was just that little hint of sarcasm that Ross found endearing as all hell. ‘You say that to all the boys, I bet?’

‘No.’ Ross said, stepping into his space, inhaling a dizzying wave of aftershave, and Jim looked up at him. ‘Just you.’ Their eyes locked and Ross felt the lurch in his stomach. ‘And yes on what we were talking about earlier.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim said. ‘Definitely a fucking yes.’ There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and the turned to see the other three looking at them.

‘Do you two think you two could dispense with the eye-fucking and show us where the ship is?’ Carter said, but he was smiling at them.

‘We’re helping Carter find a wife tonight.’ Ross said to Jim in retaliation and Holmewood and Angelina snorted in amusement. ‘See? You fuck with me and I fuck with you.’

‘I should never have fucking told you.’ Carter grumbled as they went through the gate and into the base.

***********

Jim took them aboard and showed them around a bit before they went to the formal dining room. They went up on the bridge, through the general officers mess and along several corridors while Jim pointed out certain things. But it was the last thing that got Holmewood in a frenzy.

‘Really?’ he asked Jim and he sounded for all the world like a small boy. Jim grinned and gestured for Holmewood to go through the door. 

‘You wanted to see it.’ he said.

‘You’re bloody right, I did.’ Holmewood said, walking through in front of him. Jim gave Ross a smile and followed him. 

Inside the Ops Room was a series of computer banks, each one with three screens. The centre one showed the PAAMS imaging system with a blue imaging screen covered in various shapes. There was a set of data on the right hand side of the screen. The two outer monitors showed read outs and technical displays.

‘Bloody hell.’ Holmewood was visibly excited. ‘This is seriously cool.’ Jim grinned and guided him over to a bank, where a junior petty officer was sitting. She looked up and acknowledged Jim with a deferential nod.

‘Evening, sir.’ she said and Jim nodded back. 

‘Evening, Richards.’ he replied. ‘This is Captain Holmewood of Her Majesty’s Tank Regiment. Would you be so kind as to show him what you are doing and explain some of the very cool things we do in here?’ Richards gave Holmewood a once over and smiled. 

‘Of course, sir. How layman would you like me to be?’

‘As layman as possible please.’ Holmewood replied. ‘I’m used to firing a tank, not playing with computers.’

‘Start at the basics and go from there.’ Jim said. He left them to it and walked back to the others. 

‘So this is where you work?’ Carter asked. ‘It’s very impressive. Even if I don’t understand half of it.’ 

‘That’s all right.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s pretty complicated.’

‘Does this mean you’re awfully clever, then?’ Angelina asked. Jim laughed.

‘Extremely so.’ he said, and the quiet confidence in his voice made Ross shiver just a little. Jim caught the look on his face and his blue-green eyes flashed. 

‘So what exactly do you do in here?’ Carter asked and Jim shrugged. 

‘Supervise. Make calls on when and how to fire. Basically make sure that we don’t shoot anything out of the sky that we shouldn’t.’ he replied. 

‘Oh, is that all?’ Angelina said, her voice teasing. ‘Not so much then.’ She looked at where Holmewood was engaged in serious conversation with PO Richards and shook her head. ‘See, now he’s just going to want one.’

They finally managed to drag Holmewood away and headed back up to the upper deck of the ship where the formal reception rooms were. They followed Jim through the doorway into large room that was set up for dinner and with an area of floor cleared. 

‘Christ.’ Ross said to him. ‘You weren’t joking about the dancing were you?’ Jim grinned at him and herded them over to a small group of people. Ross recognised the girls, all dressed up in their No. 1s. Like Angelina, they had swapped out their trousers for pencil skirts, navy to match the rest of their uniform. They saw then and smiled, but didn’t leave their conversation. Their tricorne hats were on the table and Jim removed his cap as well and went to set in down at his place. Ross took off his beret, folding it and sticking it under his shoulder flash as was custom and waited for Jim to come back to him. The other three did the same and then Jim led them over to where Sellar was standing and talking to another officer.

‘Sir.’ he said and Sellar turned to him. He smiled and excused himself, coming to them and shaking Ross’ hand warmly.

‘Ross.’ He said. ‘Glad you could make it.’

‘Thank you for the invitation, sir.’ Ross replied and then turned. ‘May I introduce Captains Davenport, Holmewood and Carter.’

‘A pleasure.’ Sellar said, shaking each hand in turn. ‘Welcome aboard the Dragon.’

‘It was very kind of you to invite us.’ Carter said, smile flashing and Ross and Jim shared a look. Sellar gave him an appraising look and returned the smile. He turned to Jim.

‘Lieutenant there is a party of councillors arriving in twenty minutes. Would you and Captain Poldark be so kind as to meet them at the gangway and escort them on.’ He said. ‘I’ll keep your guests entertained.’ 

‘Aye, sir.’ Jim replied and looked at Ross. ‘Come along, Captain.’ Ross followed him out of the reception room, hearing the conversation turning to weapons systems as they left. He followed Jim down the corridor, but then they seemed to take a turn deeper into the ship. He didn’t say anything until they came to a long passageway of white walls, interspersed with white doors that he definitely recognised.

‘Jim, why are we in the accommodations corridor?’ he asked. ‘I thought we had to go meet some people.’ Jim just smiled at him and led him down until they got to his cabin door and then opened it. 

‘We have time.’ he said, waiting for Ross to stop and then pushing him in through the door. Confused Ross went inside, turning and about to ask for an explanation, when Jim closed the door, and shoved him up against it, catching him behind the neck and kissing him so hard he took Ross’ breath away. It happened so quickly that Ross’ brain took a moment to catch up, and by that stage his mouth was open and Jim’s tongue was most definitely inside it. Caught off guard his body took over and he kissed back, tongue working against Jim’s and his hands going to Jim’s hips as he was pinned against the door. 

‘Fucking uniform.’ Jim panted when he finally let Ross go. ‘Christ, you look so fuckable it’s driving me crazy.’ Ross breathed out hard and dragged Jim’s mouth back to his. They kissed, frantic and messy, until they were both hard.

‘Jesus.’ Jim moaned. ‘I’ve been thinking about you all day.’

‘Not all day.’ Ross teased. ‘I think you may have been distracted by the field gun competition.’

‘Even then.’ Jim reached up, running his thumb along Ross’ lower lip. ‘You and your fucking mouth, Ross. Kiss me again.’ 

‘Is that an order Lieutenant?’ Ross asked and Jim actually growled at him.

‘Damn right it is.’ he said and their mouths connected once more, the only sound their laboured breaths out through the nose. Jim eventually broke away, getting a handful of hair at the back of Ross’ head and kissing along his jaw and down his neck as far as his collar would allow. Ross gasped and held onto him, fire rushing through his veins.

‘God, Jim.’ he breathed. ‘I want you.’ Jim looked up and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

‘I do have a bunk.’ he said and they both turned at the same time and looked at it. However, that thought was interrupted by the sound of the phone in Jim’s pocket going off. He checked it and sighed. 

‘I think we’re being summoned.’ he said, regretfully. ‘Guess this will have to wait.’

‘Bugger.’ Ross said and they both laughed. 

‘Come on, let’s go get the guests and then we can get started on getting you drunk so I can take advantage of you.’ Jim said. Ross laughed.

‘I think the fact that my dick is hard would be a pretty good indication that you don’t need to get me drunk for you to be able to do that.’ he said and Jim laughed as he followed him out the door.


	4. The Mess Dinner is A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, yes. Mess dinners. Just an excuse for a piss up in uniform, really.

Ross followed Jim through the ship once more and down the gangway. At the bottom, the Royal Marine on duty was talking to a middle aged balding man with a wispy moustache.

‘Looks like that’s our councilman.’ Jim said to him as they walked down. ‘Jesus, check out the trophy wife though.’ As they got closer they could see that the councilman’s wife was quite a lot better looking than him. Not only that but they were accompanied by two young women, suitably leggy and with dark tans and thick buttery blonde streaked hair. All three were in tight low-cut cocktail dresses and fascinators.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ross said. ‘Wisterias.’ Jim gave him a quizzical look. ‘I’ll tell you later.’ As they got closer they could both see that the daughters (for clearly that was what they were) were also identical.

‘Twins.’ Ross snickered. ‘Carter is going to do his nut.’ Jim elbowed him as discreetly as possible.

‘Shut up.’ he hissed. ‘Don’t make me fucking laugh now, or I’ll never fucking stop.’ They got to the bottom and Jim addressed the guard. ‘Evening Corporal.’

‘Evening, sir.’ The guard replied, saluting. ‘This is Councilman Edwards and his wife and daughters.’

‘Councilman.’ Jim said and Ross was impressed how he’d gone from giggling on the gangway at the appalling sight in front of them to consummate professional in the blink of an eye. ‘Mrs Edwards. Ladies.’ The last words had a subtle hint of flirtation in it and Ross couldn’t help but give Jim a sidelong glance. Jim subtly ignored him, but there was a ghost of a dimple hovering at the corner of his mouth. ‘I’m Lieutenant Hawkins and this is Captain Poldark of her Majesty’s Army. Captain Sellar would like to extend an invitation to come aboard.’

‘Thank you, Lieutenant.’ Ross’ hackles went up at the cut glass enunciation of the Councilman. He could smell new money a mile off and this lot fairly reeked of it. It was his mother all over. ‘My dear?’ Edwards turned to his wife and held out one arm. She took it and they proceeded up the gangway. Ross suddenly realised why Sellar had sent him with Jim and sighed inwardly. Jim was already offering his arm to one of the twins, who was in jade green. She giggled a little and took it, and he escorted her up the gangway after her parents.

Ross turned to the remaining daughter and she blinked huge blue eyes at him. She reminded him of every social climbing shiny haired beauty his parents had thrown at him when he was at school, all of whom had eventually culminated in Elizabeth. He forced a smile and offered her his arm and she took it, then he led her up the gangway, feeling her tottering on her heels at every step.

***********

They went into the reception room. Ross was feeling a touch annoyed by the trilling coming from just in front of him. Jim had clearly turned on his formidable charm and had his twin laughing at something he’d just said. Ross looked at the twin on his arm and realised he didn’t even know her name, in fact he’d actually not spoken to her at all. He was terrible at mingling, preferring to spend his time lurking in the corner and having Oliva have a go at him for being a wallflower. It had not been the best way to spend time when he’d been a gangly gay teenager, and it had only gotten worse when he’d grown up and become a marginally less gangly gay adult. His mother’s patently obvious disapproval had coloured every social event since then.

As they went towards the group of officers talking to Sellar he turned and spotted them and came over. The lack of Collette, who was playing at a concert in Southampton, had made Sellar a little irascible Jim had said, and his face was carefully neutral as he approached. Jim deftly disentangled himself from his twin and moved forward, making the introductions as decorum dictated.

‘Sir, may I present Councilman Clive Edwards.’ he said, and Sellar extended a hand and Edwards took it.

‘A pleasure Councilman.’ he said. ‘May I welcome you and your family aboard the Dragon.’

‘Thank you, Captain Sellar.’ Edwards replied. ‘My wife Abigail and my daughters Clarissa and Mathilda.’ Ross filed that information away.

‘A pleasure.’ Sellar said, a pleasant smile on his face. But underneath it Ross could detect a very subtle hint of something that was almost insubordination and realised with somewhat of a shock where Jim had learned it from. Fortunately his guests seemed happily oblivious to the undertone and also to the look that passed between Captain and Lieutenant, although Ross knew Jim well enough to spot the almost imperceptible smile and flickering dimples.

There was the required small talk and Ross wondered how would be able to extricate himself from his twin who seemed to be still holding onto his arm.

‘This is awfully exciting.’ she said, her voice just breathy enough to truly irritate him. ‘This is the first time I’ve been aboard a proper ship.’ Ross looked at her, affecting his normal poker face that he used in these circumstances. ‘Tell me Captain, what is a soldier doing on board a ship anyway?’

‘He’s my guest.’ Jim said. He had retreated to where Ross was standing and brought the other twin with him. There was a minute inflection on the word guest and Ross looked at him and saw mischief dancing in Jim’s eyes. Instantly his alarm bells started ringing.

‘You’re friends then?’ the jade green twin asked.

‘Oh, yes.’ Jim replied. ‘We’re very good friends. We do everything together.’ Ross narrowed his eyes at him, but Jim gave him a crooked grin and continued to smile at the twins.

‘Really?’ his twin said and Ross was horrified to hear Jim’s flirtatious tone being reflected. ‘Does that extend to the ladies in your life?’ There was a strangled noise and Ross turned to see that Holmewood had come up behind them, presumably to join the conversation and was now choking on his beer.

‘Sorry.’ he muttered, then turned tail and fled. Ross watched him go over to where Carter and Angelina were standing talking to Lieutenant Commander Fletcher, the ship’s XO, and his wife. There was a moment of conspiratorial whispering and then they all looked at him and Jim with broad grins.

‘It just so happens that there are no ladies in my life or in Captain Poldark’s.’ Jim said evenly. ‘Just as well because it means that we get to entertain you lovely ladies this evening.’ There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and Ross suddenly realised just what a consummate liar his boyfriend was.

‘Now that sounds very promising.’ his twin said, giving him a rather predatory look. ‘I think that sounds like a fine idea, don’t you Mattie?’ At least Ross now had a name to attach to her.

‘It certainly does Clary.’ Mattie was smiling, her orthodontically perfect teeth on display. For some reason, Ross was put in mind of his polo pony, Felicity. ‘I think this evening is going to be very interesting.’

************

‘You utter bastard.’ Ross hissed at Jim as they went to the Mess bar to get a refill of the girl’s drinks. ‘You’re lucky that I love you.’

‘Come on, they’re not that bad.’ Jim said grinning at him.

‘No, they fucking awful.’ Preston said. ‘Christ, vacuous doesn’t even cover it.’ She picked up her Socco and ginger beer and grabbed Halford’s beer.

‘What makes it worse is that I’m fucking stuck between them.’ Ross grumbled. ‘They’re going to fucking eat me alive.’

‘Actually I think they’d rather just eat you.’ Jim was chuckling as he picked up his glass and Mattie’s. ‘Come on Poldark, duty calls.’ Ross glared at him and grabbed his drink and Clarissa’s. For once he was drinking just as quickly as Jim, if only to deaden the urge to jump overboard rather than listen to the twins go on about the season. They got back to the twins and handed them their drinks.

‘Do you hunt, Ross?’ Mattie asked. The double entendre was like a sledgehammer.

‘Not for a while.’ he said, completely refusing to be baited. ‘The last time I hunted was about six years ago.’

‘But you still ride?’ Clarissa asked. ‘Surely?’ Jim choked a little on his drink and coughed to clear his throat.

‘Sorry.’ he said, but Ross could hear the laughter vibrating in his voice. ‘I think I hear someone calling me. Please excuse me.’ He gave Ross a frantic look and left as quickly as was decent.

He made it as far as Halford and Preston.

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ he said, barely able to check his laughter. ‘That was just too fucking easy.’

‘Yeah, it’s not every day you get sexual innuendo and a line from Airplane in the same sentence.’ Halford said.

‘You heard that then?’ Jim asked and Halford and Preston exchanged glances.

‘I think the whole wardroom heard that.’ Preston laughed. ‘Those two fucking BRAY.’

‘You are a bit of a bastard for leaving him alone like that.’ Halford said looking at where Ross was throwing them looks of desperation.

‘He’s a big boy.’ Jim said in a way that made it sound absolutely filthy. Preston snorted and Halford looked scandalised. ‘Maybe I should tell them that.’

‘I wish you would tell them rather than me.’ Halford said. ‘I really don’t want to know just how big your boyfriend’s cock is.’

‘I do.’ Preston said and looked at Ross speculatively. ‘Is he hung?’

‘Like you wouldn’t fucking believe.’ Jim said and smirked as he downed the rest of his rum and coke.

‘Actually he looks the type.’ Preston said and Halford snorted.

‘Like you’d know.’ she said. ‘The only cock you’ve ever seen is Jim’s.’

‘Actually that’s not true.’ Preston said airily. ‘I’ve seen Alec’s as well.’

‘How the fuck did you manage that?’ Halford asked and then the penny dropped. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’ She glared accusingly at Jim who laughed.

‘Not my fault.’ he said. ‘Alec didn’t lock the fucking door.’

‘Oh Christ.’ Halford groaned. ‘I really could have lived happily without knowing this.’

‘Now you know why I have always said Jim’s arse has scarred me for life. It was on top of my brother at the time.’ Preston was giggling into her drink. ‘I’m convinced that’s what turned me into a lesbian.’

‘Oh bollocks.’ Jim retorted. ‘That would only be vaguely credible, even if I hadn’t caught you eating Jackie out in the garden shed the week before.’ He raised one gold eyebrow at them and Halford rounded on her girlfriend looking appalled.

‘Bloody hell, Billie!’ she said. ‘What the fuck?’

‘You didn’t see him, and I figured what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt you.’ Preston protested, looking daggers at Jim.

‘Now that’s a look that could kill.’ Angelina said as her and Holmewood walked over.

‘Skeletons in childhood closets.’ Jim said and smiled angelically at Halford.

‘He looks like he’d rather he was being attacked by the Taliban.’ Holmewood said. He sipped his beer and made absolutely no move to go to Ross’ aid. Angelina frowned.

‘Doesn’t that bother you?’ she asked Jim and he laughed.

‘No.’ he said. ‘They’re missing the required equipment to make me nervous. Besides this is payback for him refusing to dance with me tonight. Don’t worry Angie, I’ll go rescue him. Eventually.’ The last word was thrown over one shoulder as he went back to the bar to get a refill.

‘Fine.’ Angelina said. ‘I’ll go get him shall I?’ She said this to Holmewood who shrugged, a smile all over his face. She sighed at him, handed him her wine glass with instructions for another one and headed over to where Ross was being steadily backed into a corner.

**********

‘Never?’ Mattie’s voice was a purr. And Ross knew that right now, he was the fucking mouse.

‘No.’ he said. ‘Never.’

‘Oh you should.’ Clarissa said. Her blue eyes were fixed on him. ‘You haven’t lived until you’ve had a threesome.’

‘I’m sure.’ he said, desperately trying to come up with some way to escape.

‘We would be very happy to oblige.’ Mattie said, her hand sliding down Ross’ arm. ‘You could even bring you friend along.’

‘Oh, yes.’ Clarissa added, her hand on his other arm. ‘Lieutenant Hawkins would be most welcome.’

‘I’ll be sure to tell him that.’ Ross looked over their heads to where the love of his life was standing and giving him highly amused looks over the rim of his glass and completely ignoring all of Ross’ unspoken pleas for help.

‘I’m sure you’d both find us very very entertaining.’ Clarissa said and her hand was now resting lightly on his belt buckle. Ross was starting to panic.

‘I’m sure I would under normal circumstances but…’

‘But nothing.’ Mattie was now closer and her hand was now on his hip. ‘We’re staying in the Holiday Inn in a double room. That’s two beds.’

‘And if you boys can’t decide which one of us you want, we can always swap halfway through.’ Clarissa added.

‘That’s a very generous offer, but we’re actually going out to play in a pool tournament after this.’ Ross’ back hit the bulkhead behind him and he realised he’d run out of places to go. Then he spotted Angelina coming towards him and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Thankfully she seemed to have clicked as to what was going on and glided over.

‘Oh my God.’ she said, making her Welsh burr impossibly broad. ‘I love your dresses. You are so lucky, I never get to wear anything but my uniform.’ Ross looked at the twin’s faces which were set in a mixture of horror at Angelina’s accent and a desire to brag.

‘Thank you.’ Clarissa said and her condescension made Ross feel irritated as hell. She launched into a long description of who the dress was by and how her and Mattie had gone to Paris to buy them. Then he noticed the Angelina was making get-the-fuck-out-of-it gestures at him and grinned. He could always rely on her to get him out of a corner.

‘I’m so sorry, ladies.’ he said. ‘I appear to have been summoned. And I need another drink.’ Then he escaped as quickly as was decent to do so.

He got the bar where Jim was standing with the girls and Holmewood and went straight to him, taking Jim’s glass from his hand and downing it.

‘You motherfucker.’ he said. ‘I am going to skin you alive when we leave here.’ Jim laughed.

‘You mean you weren’t having fun with those two crawling all over you?’ he asked. ‘Imagine that?’

‘They wanted me to join them for a threesome.’ Ross said with an involuntary shudder.

‘Oh my God.’ Jim was laughing almost hysterically now. ‘That is fucking priceless.’

‘Not as priceless as the fact that they wanted you to make it a fourway.’ Ross retorted and Jim’s eyes widened before he started snuffling he was laughing so hard. ‘I don’t know what you think is so fucking funny.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim said after he managed to get himself under control. ‘It’s just I can picture them sitting there in those stupid fascinators watching us go at it and saying ‘Well, this is rather boring.’’ He looked at Ross and burst into a fresh round of giggles.

‘Fucking child.’ Ross said in a disgusted voice, shaking his head at him.

‘Does that make you a sexual deviant then?’ Jim’s dimples where flickering.

‘Fuck you, Hawkins.’ Ross muttered and then blushed frantically when Jim stepped into his space and ran one fingertip along his jawline.

‘Later, Ross.’ he said. ‘Come on, let’s go find where they’ve put you.’

Ross followed him to the table. They went along, checking the place settings. Jim slowed as he got to one setting and then started chuckling.

‘Looks like your purgatory is set to continue.’ He gestured to the table and Ross went and looked at the place card that very clearly said ‘Captain R. Poldark’ and then glanced at the place cards on either side of him.

‘Oh bollocks.’ he said. ‘Really?’

‘So if you’re here, where am I?’ Jim was grinning at him. He continued along the table and then went around to the other side. As he got opposite Ross he laughed and held up his place card where he was sitting directly opposite him. ‘Cool. This way I can harass you under the table. And I’ve got Angie on my right. So at least you’ve got backup.’

‘Fat lot of good you’ll be on the other side of the table.’ Ross grumbled. ‘And you’re more likely to get a kick in the shin at this rate. You’re enjoying this far too much.’

The stewards announced that dinner was ready.

‘Come on, Poldark.’ Jim’s eyes were sparkling with merriment. ‘Time to go escort the ladies.’

*************

Dinner turned out to be mayhem. Ross was well versed in the art of regimental dinners, and had sat through plenty in his time. But he had had little idea of how sadly underclassed he was when it came to drinking. He’d had a clue things were going to be ribald when he saw Jim pocket his place card as soon as he sat down and quickly did the same. Angie was a little slower on the uptake until Jim nudged her and nodded at her place card and she picked it up and shoved it in her breast pocket.

Dinner proceeded smoothly for the most part, although Ross soon discovered that the twins could eat and apparently try and put their hands in his lap at the same time and they moved with frightening co-ordination. Across the table, Jim and Angie had their heads together, whispering and laughing.

Ross glared at them as he deftly manouvered Mattie’s hand away from his thigh and put it firmly back on the table. He did have to admit that he was impressed with their persistence. It was making him lose track of things though and also made eating dinner rather difficult so his ratio of food to wine was getting horribly unbalanced. He was already paying the price for keeping pace with Jim earlier and downing Jim’s drink, which had had significantly more rum than coke in it. He wasn’t a big spirit drinker and it had combined with beers he’d had before and the wine he was drinking now to produce a definite haziness. It was only his deeply ingrained military correctness and repressed upbringing that kept him in check.

Of course the fact that Jim had tangled his legs with Ross’ under the table and was now very suggestively licking chocolate mousse off his dessert spoon was not helping in the slightest.

Ross downed the last of his wine and wasn’t quite quick enough to stop the waiting steward topping it up. Down the middle of the table was Sellar, seated between Mrs Edwards and a venerable older lady who was the mother of Lt Commander Michaels, the ship’s chaplain. Sellar was well into the wine and was merrily contravening Mess rules by having a very loud and pontificating debate with Edwards about the current Tory government and Edwards sounded like he was coming off a poor second best. Carter, who was seated with them, was playing a very biased referee. This had resulted in many throat-slicing gestures from Fletcher, who was PMC, but he was being completely ignored. Ross watched as Fletcher stole his wife’s place card and scrawled something on it and called a steward over. He handed the place card to the steward and directed him to Sellar. The steward delivered the note and Sellar looked at Fletcher and showed him two fingers. And further down from where he, Jim and Angelina were sitting, Preston and Halford were merrily corrupting Michaels with the able assistance of Holmewood who was between them. The jokes that were being told were enough to turn the air blue. The rest of the Dragon’s officers and their assorted partners were also well on the way to being drunk and disorderly, as was expected at a Mess dinner.

Ross was no lightweight but he knew what was coming after dessert and absolutely dreading it. He knew he was a lot drunker than he would normally be by this stage of the evening and greeted the sight of the steward with coffee like a drowning man being offered a life preserver. He was also astounded at the constitution his seemingly sober-ish boyfriend was displaying. Angelina was also feeling it, he could tell. Her dark eyes were suspiciously bright and she was beautifully flushed. On either side of him, the twins were barely upright at this point and Ross was forced to fend off wandering hands at a rate of knots. A roar of laughter went up as one of the junior lieutenants got up from the table and headed out the reception room, clutching his stomach and looking decidedly green. Getting up from the table during a Mess dinner, even with the permission of the PMC was a transgression that would earn the unfortunate Lieutenant a very long period of relentless piss-taking, as Ross had discovered when he was still a wet-behind-the-ears junior officer.

‘You know, Ross.’ Clarissa slurred next to him, her hand stealing onto his thigh once again. ‘You still haven’t given us a good reason why you can’t come back to the hotel with us. We might just have to drag you with us.’ Ross gave her his startled faun look, his inebriated brain taking a little longer than normal to catch up.

‘Pool tournament.’ he said and then looked pleadingly at Jim. ‘Tell them.’

‘It’s true.’ Jim deadpanned. ‘Ross has a thing for ball games.’ Angelina snickered into her coffee.

‘Bollocks to that, I say.’ Mattie snorted, all affectation of ladylike behaviour long gone. ‘Do you really expect us to believe that you would rather play with a table full of balls than come and play with us?’ There were now two snickers from the other side of the table. Ross shot the offending parties a dirty look and they immediately tried to look like they were in deep conversation. He shifted and gave Jim an almighty kick under the table, feeling immensely satisfied when his overly smug boyfriend winced noticeably.

‘I think you’re underestimating Captain Poldark’s fondness for ball games.’ Angelina said in a magnificently sincere voice. ‘In my experience he is quite devoted to them. Him and Lieutenant Hawkins spend hours playing together.’ That last comment made Ross choke on his coffee and drew an admiring look from Jim.

Dessert was finally finished and cleared, and the stewards removed everything from the tables and brought out the decanters. His own regiment would usually be so drunk by now that only a single round of brandies was usually drunk, but the Naval personnel around him, his boyfriend included, were showing absolutely no sign of slowing down. There was no doubt they would hold fast to the tradition of only leaving the table once the decanters were empty. And, to make matters worse, Jim had assured Ross that Sellar didn’t stint on port, as attested to by the sheer number of decanters that were being produced. He signalled the steward for more coffee chucking it down black and very sweet to counteract the forthcoming alcoholic tsunami.

The decanters were now being placed, one in front of Fletcher, one in front of the Dragons Chief Engineering Officer Swaine who was VPMC and one in front of Sellar. The others were placed at intervals. The stewards stood back and Fletcher signalled to the others who had decanters in front of them. As one they reached forward and unstoppered the decanters then filled their glasses and the glasses of the woman sitting to their right. There was single movement as the decanters were passed to the left and the process repeated until all glasses were charged. When it got to Ross he did the same, and had to forcibly restrain Mattie from necking hers immediately.

Fletcher rapped the table and raised his glass to Swaine.

‘Mr Vice.’ he said. ‘The Queen.’ Swaine acknowledged him before addressing the table.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, the Queen.’ Everyone drank, drinking their port and the charging of glasses was done once again. It was rich and sweet and had a kick like a mule. Ross was left in no doubt that he would be under the table in more ways than one of this persisted. Then he saw Swaine lift his glass again and the table followed suit.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, the Dragon. May she sail swift and keep all aboard her in fine health.’ he said.

‘The Dragon.’ the table intoned and drank again. Ross caught Jim’s eye and raised his eyebrows at him as the glasses were charged again. Jim grinned. Then a voice from down the table spoke up.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen,’ said Michaels, his Irish burr sounding rather stronger than it had at the beginning of the evening. ‘Fallen Comrades.’

‘Fallen Comrades.’ they all said and drank again. Ross was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that the glasses were being charged once more. He gave Jim a look and Jim mouthed ‘last time’ at him.  
Sellar was the one who proposed the last toast.

‘In honour of my lovely Collette who is sadly absent tonight due to her quest for bringing the most beautiful music to humankind. Ladies and Gentlemen, Significant Others.’ Ross looked across at Jim and their eyes locked. Something sparked between them and Ross was suddenly taken with an image of Jim in proper Mess dress as his regiment always demanded and standing on Ross’ arm as he presented him to the PMC. It was an image that might have filled him with dread six months before, something he wouldn’t even have contemplated. But now, looking into those gloriously unfocused blue-green eyes across from him, all Ross felt at the thought was a wonderfully warm feeling and a sense of pride he’d never experienced before. Yes, he would be very proud indeed to present Lieutenant Hawkins of Her Majesty’s Ship Dragon as his partner.

‘Significant Others.’ They both said the words without breaking the look, and Ross couldn’t help but feel a little shiver go through him. He was vaguely aware that he was smiling dreamily at Jim, but he didn’t give a damn who saw it.

The end of the toasts signalled the formal ending to dinner, but most people remained seated at the table. The tradition of staying until the decanters were finished was one the Navy took seriously. Then Ross saw a dramatically swaying Carter coming towards them. He got to them and leaned heavily on the back of Ross’ chair.

‘So.’ he said. ‘About that pool?’

‘Ike, are you actually in any condition to even play at this point?’ Angelina asked. Carter frowned at her and lifted one finger to admonish, then almost slipped off Ross’ chair and fell over.

‘I’ll have you know,’ he said, ‘that I play better pished.’ He frowned again.’Pissed.’

‘Bollocks.’ Holmewood bellowed from down his end of the table. ‘He probably wouldn’t be able to hit a fucking barn door from ten paces with the state he’s in.’

‘Besides, you have to have permission from the PMC to leave.’ Jim said, sitting back in his chair, one arm along the back of Angelina’s.

‘Aha, but I have one better Lieutenant.’ Carter said and dug in his breast pocket, coming out with a very crumpled place card. he held it up triumphantly and read the scrawled message written on it. ‘I Marcus A. Sellar, venerable Captain of the glorious and mighty Dragon, give permission to the scurvy land-lubbing dogs namely Carter, Holmewood, Davenport and Poldark to bugger off in favour of competitive ball games. They are allowed to take my three best and brightest with them, on condition that they are eventually returned. Also please find Carter a wife that can hold her drink better than he can.’ He snickered and turned the card over. ‘Poldark, please don’t break my Lieutenant. I need him for stuff.’ They all looked down the table to Sellar who raised his glass to them and waved cheerily.

The twins had been watching this whole exchange with bleary eyes and a general look of confusion. But they seemed to grasp what was going on and latched onto each of Ross’ arms, looking at him imploringly.

‘You can’t take him with you.’ Clarissa sounded almost distraught.

‘We haven’t even gotten him onto the dance floor yet.’ Mattie added, with eyes like a sad spaniel.

‘Good fucking luck.’ Jim laughed. ‘If he’s refusing to dance with me, you two have absolutely sod all chance.’

He got up, helping Angelina out of her chair. She took his arm and they walked rather unsteadily down the table, picking up Halford on the way. They all came round the corner with more than a little speed wobble and finally got to Ross and Carter, having passed Preston trying to haul Holmewood out of his chair. Jim went to Ross, draping one possessive arm around him and getting between him and Mattie who was trying to drape herself across Ross’ lap.

‘Come on, Captain.’ he said. ‘We’ve had our fun here. Time to go find a real party.’ He glared at Clarissa as she clung to Ross’ wrist and pouted.

‘Why on earth would he want to go with you anyway?’ she said.

‘Yeah.’ Mattie said. ‘What makes you so fucking special.’

‘The fact that I’m the one who gets to fuck him.’ Jim said with an evil grin and dragged Ross out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisterias are a British creeper that is decorative, fragrant and a ferocious climber.


	5. Take Me For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club...

Ross followed Jim down the corridor, trying his best to look reasonably sober. They had managed to make it off the ship after Jim went to get his bag from his cabin and back to the hotel in one piece, although it had taken them ages to make their way back from the naval yard. By the time they got back to the hotel, everyone was a stumbling giggling mess and the reception staff looked on as they all attempted to go through the door at the same time. Finally they managed to get inside and headed off to their respective rooms. The girls were staying on the ship and had gone to their cabins to change, but Jim was staying with Ross so he’d brought what he’d need for the night and the next two days. They got inside the room and Ross headed for the bed, head spinning already.

‘You people are animals.’ he muttered as he fell face first onto it and then turned on his back. ‘How the fuck do you drink so much?’ He looked up as Jim came over to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He was still in his dress uniform and officers’ cap and Ross’ cock suddenly got very interested in the idea of what it would be like to fuck him like that.

‘You need to learn to keep up.’ he laughed and leaned forward, hands either side of Ross’ head. He pushed his cap back so it was sitting rather jauntily at the back of his head. ‘Now we need to get dressed and go or Carter’s going to miss his round.’ Ross looked up at him, noticing how Jim’s eyes were soft and unfocused and his words a little slurred. He was nowhere as sober as he was trying to appear. He also looked fucking cute in his uniform and Ross frowned.

‘Why can’t we stay here?’ he asked and realised he sounded a little whiny. Then his cock took over and he didn’t care anymore. ‘I just want to fuck.’ Jim laughed again and he leaned forward to kiss Ross, but his coordination was off and he accidentally tipped forward a little too fast and their teeth clashed. 

‘Fuck, sorry.’ Jim said as he sat up, one hand over his mouth. Ross tasted copper and knew he was bleeding. 

‘Bugger.’ he muttered, reaching for his own mouth and seeing red on his hand as he pulled it away. ‘Did you knock out a fucking tooth or something?’ 

‘Don’t think so. Let me look.’ Jim peered at him, leaning forward again. As he did so he shifted and the friction on Ross’ cock got too much. He growled and grabbed Jim’s backside in both hands, thrusting up hard. Jim made a funny squeaky mouse like noise and sat back up very quickly. Unfortunately this meant he also lost his balance and toppled off of Ross, bounced once and fell off the bed. Ross rolled onto his side, almost paralysed with laughter. He moved to the edge, barely able to breathe as he looked down at Jim, who was also laughing. He looked back up at Ross, his dimples on full power.

‘Dickhead.’ Ross said. ‘What are you doing all the way down there?’ 

Jim narrowed his eyes at him, made a colossal effort to sit up and almost made it before falling back down again. Unfortunately for Ross, Jim did manage to get a really good hold of his lapels and dragged him off the bed. Ross landed on top of him, pretty much knocking the air out of both of them. He looked down into Jim’s eyes for a second before they both moved at the same time, mouths locking in a sloppy kiss and hands going everywhere they feasibly could.

‘Maybe taking the edge off before we got out is a good idea.’ Jim gasped out between kisses. ‘I’m so fucking hard for you.’ To emphasise his point he thrust up against Ross, one leg going around Ross’ thigh and holding on. 

‘Oh, fuck me.’ Ross groaned, thrusting back. ‘Come on.’ He got one hand down and pushed himself up for leverage, driving down against Jim as hard as he could. Jim got his other leg out the way after a few moments of kicking, so their cocks were in direct contact and matched his movements. They were both panting loudly, their actions lacking any kind of grace. It was all heading in a splendid direction and Ross could feel himself starting to get close, but then they were rudely interrupted by a very loud banging on their door. He frantically gritted his teeth and pulled himself back. Under him, Jim had frozen mid thrust. They looked at each other and then looked at the door. 

‘Oi!’ The distinctive tone of Carter’s deep voice meant it travelled right through the door. ‘You two better not be fucking in there.’ There was the sound of the door handle turning and Jim frowned at Ross.

‘You did fucking lock it didn’t you?’ he asked and Ross was momentarily confused. He pondered Jim’s question and then had an epiphany. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘You were the last one in.’ Jim took this information in slowly, but by the time they both arrived at the same conclusion, Carter was in the room and staring down at them in horror. Ross looked over his shoulder at him and realised the picture they must have presented, both on the floor and still in their uniforms, him installed between Jim’s spread legs with one of Jim’s heels resting on his back side and their mouths kiss-bitten. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Carter said, then turned and immediately walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

‘Ike, that’s the head.’ Ross called after a minute.

‘I realise that now.’ The reply was beyond snippy. ‘But I’m not fucking coming out until you two are off the fucking floor.’ 

‘Fine.’ Ross muttered. ‘Fucking cock blocked again. The story of my fucking life.’ He heaved himself off of Jim and managed to get onto his knees. Jim lay on the floor, still laughing. 

‘I don’t know what you think is so funny.’ Ross grumbled. ‘I was this fucking close to getting off.’

‘You and me both, baby.’ Jim said and tensed his abdominals and sat up straight. He still had his cap on and he took it off and chucked it on the bed. Ross had managed to get back onto his feet and held out a hand to him. Jim took it and Ross hauled him up. 

‘Come on.’ Jim said. ‘We need to get changed and then go find the others.’ He crossed over to the bag he’d brought, unbuttoning his jacket and chucking it on the bed once he’d taken it off. Ross did the same and they both stripped down to their briefs. Their eyes did lock at several points and they were both still visibly hard. It was very distracting and when they were done, Ross crossed over to Jim only to have Jim place one hand very firmly on his chest.

‘No.’ he said. ‘Get dressed.’

‘Cock tease.’ Ross muttered, but eventually he managed to get into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, pushing the sleeves up on his forearms. Jim was also dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with the Colonial Marines logo on the front. He reached into his bag for his necklace and Ross smiled and did the same, digging his one out from the pocket on the side. As he did, he spotted several lube sachets in the bottom of the pocket. He snuck a look at Jim, but Jim was busy tying his rope bracelets on and ignoring him, so Ross grabbed a handful and shoved them in one back pocket, a plan forming in his mind. Then he put his necklace on, tightening it to the right length, and dragged one hand through his hair. Then he went to the bathroom door and opened it. Carter was sitting on the closed toilet lid with a hangdog expression on his face. Ross grinned and walked in, picking up the hairbrush and brushing his hair through once then grabbing his bottle of CK b and spritzing himself liberally with it, making Carter sneeze.

‘Fuck’s sakes, Ross.’ he grumbled. ‘You trying to asphyxiate me?’ It didn’t help that when they came out Jim was doing the same thing, the strong smell of Cool Water filling the air of the room. He put it down and gave Ross a very direct once over. Then he walked over and gave him a filthy open mouthed kiss that Ross was only too happy to respond to.

‘Jesus, you look hot.’ he said when he finally let Ross go. ‘I think that fucking you stupid is going to be my top priority tonight.’ 

‘Christ.’ Carter muttered, his eyes averted. ‘God save me from you oversexed bastards.’ Ross laughed at him, and grabbed his jacket from the hook behind the door and put it on. Jim had his biking jacket on, and he grabbed Ross’ backside as they walked out the room, making Carter heave a disgusted sigh as he followed them out.

Downstairs they found Angelina dolled up to the nines with Holmewood, who looked like he was snoozing in the chair. Carter walked over and kicked him in the foot and Holmewood made a snorting sound as he woke up. 

‘I’m awake.’ he declared loudly and there were giggles from the reception.

‘Up you get.’ Ross said, offering Holmewood his hand and heaving him up. ‘You’ll be fine once you get some fresh air.’

‘I am too fucking old for this shit.’ Holmewood replied.

‘You’re thirty, Rupe.’ Carter said. ‘How the fuck is that too old?’

‘Because posh white people age quicker.’ Angelina laughed. She put one arm around Holmewood’s waist and he responded by putting his around her shoulders. ‘Come on, old boy. Let's get to the party before you turn into a pumpkin. 

‘Have fun.’ the girl behind reception called after them as they left.

**********

Ross knew he was drunk when he found himself voluntarily taking Jim’s hand once they were outside. He threaded his fingers through Jim’s and held on tightly. Jim smiled at him, blue-green eyes dancing and they walked together, quickly falling into step with each other. 

Carter was out ahead, marching along as if his life depended on it. It was already eleven and the cold weather meant that Gunwharf Quays was mostly deserted. Ross grew bold, letting go of Jim’s hand and putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders. Jim chuckled and put his arm around Ross’s waist in return, hand dipping down under the back of his jeans, cold against Ross’ skin. It was the most affectionate Ross had been with him in public and normally he would have felt very uncomfortable, but tonight it just felt right. Jim fitted in neatly under his arm as if made for him, and a small secret part of Ross believed that very thing. He stopped suddenly, and Jim was forced to stop as well.

‘What..’ he started to ask, but Ross cut him off by kissing him. It wasn’t heated, just a gentle simple kiss, but when he pulled away Jim looked hypnotised, chasing Ross’ mouth. 

‘Come on you two!’ Carter yelled from up front. ‘You can snog inside the club like other people do.’

‘Grouchy bugger.’ Ross muttered, but he allowed Jim to pull him along behind him. ‘Good luck finding someone to snog when you’re in this mood.’ he shouted at Carter and Carter waved both middle fingers at him in reply. 

They got to the road the club was in and saw that there was thankfully no queue. The doorman gave them a once over, and they all pulled themselves up and tried to look reasonably respectable. He waved them in and they filed inside into the dark and flashing lights. Carter immediately took off for the back of the club where the room with the pool tables was. Holmewood took Angelina’s hand, and they headed off to the bar. Jim took off his jacket and Ross did the same, handing it to him to go put in the cloakroom.

‘You want a drink?’ he shouted above the music and Jim nodded. Ross gave him a quick kiss and then chased off after Holmewood and Angelina. He was feeling a lot better than previously, the cold air having done wonders for his state of inebriation and he was ready to pick up again. He got to the others, leaning on Holmewood’s shoulders and trying to decide just how far he wanted to slide down the slope and, more importantly, just how much he could get away with before he became physically impeded. He really really wanted the evening to end in drunken, uninhibited sex but that would be off the table if he got so drunk he couldn’t get it up.

The music was getting to him as well, and he unconsciously started bouncing a little. Angelina who was next to him and more than used to Ross, started to bounce with him. She was smiling broadly, her face sparkly from the blush she’d used and she looked beautiful. Ross smiled down at her. She smiled back and he had another thought. He seemed to be having a lot of them.

‘You know,’ he shouted in Holmewood’s ear, ignoring the pained glare he got. ‘You should marry this woman.’ 

‘I’ll get married when you get married.’ Holmewood shouted back.

‘Coward.’ Ross shouted at him and then felt two arms come around him. He leaned back into Jim, feeling the change of music vibrating through the floor and into his feet. Ross turned, drink forgotten. In the changing lights Jim’s eyes were almost grey. There was a moment and Ross flashed back to that fateful night he’d chased a gorgeous blond man onto the dance floor and kissed him before he’d even asked him his name. Without even thinking he took Jim’s face in his hands and did the same thing he’d done back then. Jim’s hands went to his hips and Ross nudged Jim’s mouth with his tongue. Jim responded, opening his mouth to him and letting his tongue brush against Ross’ just the same way he’d done that night. They kept kissing and even Holmewood tapping Ross on the shoulder didn’t stop them. He moved his hand to the back of Jim’s head, fingers running through Jim’s thick hair. The kiss deepened and they kept going, tongues tangling and breathing hard through their noses.

‘Forget it, Rupe. You’ve lost them.’ Ross heard Angelina laugh. He felt Rupe take his other hand that was now on Jim’s shoulder and wrap it around a bottle. He was vaguely aware of Holmewood doing the same thing to Jim when one of Jim’s hands disappeared from his hip.

‘Here.’ Holmewood shouted. ‘You two can drink those when you’ve finished snogging. We’re going to go dance.’ Ross lifted his bottle in salute, but didn’t let Jim go. It was a very satisfying kiss and it threatened to go on for ages, when someone suddenly bumped into them, knocking them apart. 

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross said, thankfully not dropping the beer he was holding. He looked up into a startled pair of blue eyes set in pale freckled face dusting with shimmery powder along the cheekbones. But it was the thick abundance of coppery red curls that really gave it away though. It took him a few seconds for him to recognise who he was looking at and then surprise kicked in. ‘Demelza?’ 

‘I am so sorry.’ she said in reply. ‘I am a real klutz when I’ve had one too many.’ She gave him a rather unsteady curtsy and grinned. Ross saw that she was wearing skinny jeans and a bright pink tiny tee with the words Eva’s Hens emblazoned in silver glitter across the front. Then he also noticed that she had a tiara in her hair.

‘Hen party?’ Jim asked and she nodded vigorously.

‘My best mate, Eva.’ she yelled over the music. ‘She’s getting married next Sunday so this is just something I threw together for her. I’m the whatsiface...um…’ She was gesturing absently with one hand and Ross and Jim grinned at each other.

‘Maid of honour?’ Jim asked and Demelza stuck her forefinger in his chest. 

‘Yes!’ she said, ‘That.’ Then she frowned and regarded them. ‘What are you two doing here?’

‘Out with mates.’ Ross said and she nodded sagely. ‘There’s a pool tournament tonight.’ Demelza giggled.

‘It’s finished.’ she said. ‘An hour ago. That’s why I’m so drunk.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Ross asked and she smiled broadly.

‘I won!’ she exclaimed. ‘First prize was a hundred quid but I’ve pretty much drunk all of it.’ 

‘Oh fuck.’ Ross said, looking at Jim. ‘Carter is going to be pissed off but royally.’ 

‘Yeah, I think he is.’ Jim said looking past Demelza. Ross followed his gaze and saw a most annoyed looking Carter coming through the crowd towards them. 

‘Motherfucker! See this is what happens when we don’t bloody pay attention to time.’ he said when he got to them. ‘Not only did I miss it, but some bloody woman won it.’ Ross snickered internally when he saw Demelza’s mouth set. 

‘And what, may I ask, is wrong with a woman winning it?’ she asked and Carter turned and saw her standing next to them. To Ross’ surprise, Carter did a kind of slow motion jaw drop as he took in Demelza. ‘Do you have a problem with that? Or are you one of those unevolved types that thinks that only men have the right to play with their balls?’

‘Captain Isaac Carter.’ Jim said gesturing to Carter, and doing the same to Demelza. ‘Meet Lieutenant Demelza Carne.’ Carter frowned, closing his mouth and looking at her more closely.

‘Lieutenant?’ he asked. 

‘She’s Ross’ angel.’ Jim was smiling, dimples out as he took in the looks of confusion on Carter’s face and unconcealed challenge on Demelza’s. ‘And it appears that she’s a damn fine pool player as well.’ 

‘And yes, I am a Lieutenant in the British Army. And while I realise that you outrank me, Captain, we are not in uniform and if you think you could have done better and beaten me, you are welcome to try.’ Demelza’s voice was snippy and her blue eyes flashed. ‘Or does the thought of a female soldier beating you at pool not compute.’

‘Jesus, she’s fucking feisty.’ Carter said to Ross, who gave him the startled face. Next to him, Jim was watching the little drama unfold with unrepentant delight. 

‘She has a name, you know.’ Demelza snapped. ‘So what about it Captain? Are you in for a little rematch? Or an actual match seeing how you couldn’t even make it on time.’ She folded her arms and gave him a look that was like a red rag to a bull.

‘Bloody right!’ Carter snapped back. ‘I would have won if I had been here.’

‘Well here’s your chance to prove it.’ Demelza said. There was a beat of silence and then Carter grinned.

‘You’re on, Lieutenant.’ he said. ‘Back room good for you?’

 

By the time the girls finally arrived, the last game was underway. Carter and Demelza had agreed to go best out of three. They were all standing around watching.

Mostly.

Ross was spending most of his time trying not to moan out loud. He was sitting perched on the edge of one of the bar stools with Jim leaning back against him. He hadn’t really gotten over their little frisk in the hotel room and now Jim was being a complete tease and rubbing his backside against Ross’ cock in a very discreet manner. Ross couldn’t even throw him off without revealing that he had the mother of all hard ons. Preston came and stood next to them. 

‘Who the fuck is that?’ she asked in open admiration. ‘She’s hot.’

‘She’s my therapist.’ Ross said with his face more or less buried in Jim’s neck, breathing in the smell of aftershave and pheromones that Jim seemed to be exuding by the bucket. It was heady and he knew that he was going to have to do something about their situation very shortly. His thoughts went to the lube sachets in his pocket and his cock practically jumped. He felt Jim shiver in response and then the little shit arched back into him, so slightly that no-one else noticed.

Preston raised an eyebrow, holding out an arm for Halford to step into. Once in Preston's grip, Halford gave both players the once over and giggled.

‘It’s like the Hustler in here.’ she said, putting her own arm around Halford’s shoulders. ‘What’s going on? Is this the competition.’

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘Demi actually won, but then words were exchanged and we now have this.’ He shifted and the friction from his backside made Ross bite his lip.

‘Interesting.’ Preston said. ‘This will only end badly methinks.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Angelina said as she and Halford came around from their side of the table, sipping her cocktail. ‘Maybe not.’ They continued watching. Carter and Demelza were equally focused, both stalking each other around the table and playing shots with amazing acuity considering they were both drunk as fuck. 

‘It’s remarkable really.’ Holmewood added. ‘I’ve never seen anyone take him on like this before. She’s a bloody machine.’ 

‘Am I the only one who’s noticing the looks though.’ Halford asked and they all suddenly paid a lot more attention to the looks of fierce concentration and challenge that were on both faces. 

Ross on the other hand too this golden opportunity to press home an interest of his own. He tightened his grip on Jim’s hip and breathed in his ear, softly so the others would never hear over the music.

‘I want to fuck you.’ he growled. ‘I want to stick my cock so far inside you that all you know is me.’ Jim’s breathing hitched and he pushed back into Ross’ cock again. Then he half turned so he was facing away from Preston and Halford. 

‘Later.’ he breathed back. ‘If we get through this in one piece that is because it’s taking everything I have not to get a hard-on in front of these nice people.’ 

‘Well now.’ Demelza’s voice was triumphant. ‘I do believe that’s two games to me and one game to you.’ her eyes were sparkling and Ross wasn’t convinced it was just because she had won. Carter stood with his hands grasping his cue and a crooked grin on his face. He gave her a very thorough up and down and Demelza threw him a cocky smile.

‘Best out of five.’ he said.

**********

They were now sitting at one of the tables at the back of the dance floor. Ross and Jim were on one side and Preston and Angelina were on the other side. Halford and Holmewood were at the bar getting more drinks.

Ross had decided to up the ante which was why he was now pushing the envelope. He and Jim had the chairs pushed together and his hand was on Jim’s thigh, resting just high enough, fingers stroking idly along the inner seam of Jim’s jeans up and down and getting just close enough to Jim’s cock to brush against it and feel that Jim was rock hard. It was amusing him enormously that in spite of their little game of chicken, Jim was able to keep his expression perfectly neutral. 

‘Seriously?’ Angelina was saying with a look of complete admiration on her face. ‘That many?’

‘Oh yeah.’ Preston was shoving pork scratchings in her mouth. ‘With practice it’s easy peasy lemon squeezy. You’ve just got to teach Rupe to find it.’

‘He’s hit it a few times but I think that was blind luck.’ Angelina said. 

‘What you need is to find it yourself. Have you got a vibrator?’ Preston asked and Ross knew that he was definitely past the point of no return because he didn’t even bat an eyelid at the fact that they were talking about g-spots and he still hadn’t had the urge to get and leave. 

‘Yeah.’ Angelina said. ‘But it may take some convincing.’

‘Trust me, the thought of him being able to make you come that many times in a row will be more than motivational. You know how much men like keeping score.’ Preston said, and she threw Jim a look over the table.

‘I don’t know why you’re addressing that to me.’ Jim said evenly, and Ross was impressed at his self control. He let his fingertips drift over Jim’s cock and the only indication that it had any effect was a slight twitch of the muscles in Jim’s jaw. ‘I am already aware of the power of multiple orgasms.’

‘Really?’ Angelina asked. ‘I thought you guys could only come once and it was game over.’

‘Maybe with straight guys.’ Jim replied. ‘But believe me, it’s very possible.’ Angelina looked at him, all sorts of possibilities playing themselves out across her face.

‘So you’ve done this before?’ she asked and Jim nodded.

‘Yup.’ he said. ‘It’s just a matter of practice, like Billie said.’ That got Ross’ attention.

‘Hang about.’ he said. ‘Who with?’

‘None of your business, Poldark.’ Jim said and the dimples flickered. 

‘I take it then this wasn’t with you.’ Angelina said and Ross ignored her, looking at Jim as sternly as his inebriated state would allow. 

‘You’ve had multiple orgasms with someone who wasn’t me and it’s none of my business?’ he asked. ‘That’s bollocks, is what it is.’ Jim was smiling now, the dimples as deep as they got.

‘Are you jealous?’ he asked. Ross glared at him.

‘No.’ he retorted. ‘But you know that I can’t resist a challenge.’ He was aware that the girls had stopped talking and were both watching them with fascination but he was way past caring. ‘What’s your record?’ Jim’s blue-green eyes flashed at him.

‘Five.’ he said. ‘Back to back.’ 

‘Bloody hell.’ Angelina said. Ross and Jim didn’t respond, their eyes locked on each other. 

‘Right, a bucket of beers and Jackie’s coming with the tequila.’ Holmewood suddenly announced as he dumped the aluminium bucket of beer bottles on the table. He stopped dead as he obviously felt the tension that hung over the table. ‘Did I just miss something interesting?’

‘Depends on how you would define interesting.’ Jim said with a filthy smile at Ross.

***********

An hour later and Carter and Demelza had made it best of ten. Holmewood came back to the table chuckling to himself.

‘They are still going at it. At this point it’s like bloody foreplay.’ he said dropping into a chair. Preston threw back the last of her beer and reached for another one from the refilled bucket. 

‘So you going to go there?’ she asked Ross. Ross looked over at the dance floor where Jim and Halford were dancing. He had bowed out after a very energetic thirty minutes with his boyfriend, and Halford had taken over. 

‘Who was it?’ he asked. ‘You obviously know.’

‘Of course I know.’ she replied. Holmewood looked between them, confused. 

‘What are we talking about?’ he asked. Ross and Preston both ignored him. 

‘It was him wasn’t it?’ Ross asked and Preston shrugged nonchalantly. 

‘So what if it was?’ she asked. ‘You do realise that Jim thinks you’re the best fuck he’s ever had, right?’

‘Oh Christ.’ Holmewood said and got back up again. ‘I think foreplay is preferable.’ He staggered off, leaving them alone.

‘Am I though?’ Ross said, feeling rather put out. ‘I mean if your brother made him come five times in a row, I’m obviously not the best he’s had.’

‘Is that really what’s bothering you or is it the fact that they’re still close?’ Preston asked. ‘Because I can tell you there’s nothing between them and hasn’t been for a very very long time. And no amount of orgasms is going to change that.’ Then she gave him a wicked smile. ‘But it couldn’t hurt.’ The music changed, and slowed. They watched as Jim grabbed Halford and dipped her very dramatically. ‘You should go dance with him.’ Ross took a moment to listen to what was playing and didn’t recognise it.

‘Why?’ he asked and Preston laughed. ‘God, is this another movie song?’ He tried to focus on the words and caught a few of them.

‘Yup.’ Preston said. ‘Although it would be fair to say this is THE movie song. Jim’s seen this film about a thousand times and all because of this song.’ Ross looked at her. Then he looked back at where Jim and Halford were rather unsteadily slow dancing. ‘It’s his favourite song ever. He’s such a fucking nerd.’ Ross sighed. Then he looked back at Preston as he felt her hand on his arm, her silvery grey eyes completely serious. ‘Jim’s in love with you, Ross. Like stupid crazy head-over-heels-wants-to-marry-you in love with you. Trust in that and stop worrying about what’s in the past. Oh, and if you want to make him come five times in a row, I suggest you go get him and take him back to the hotel and fucking do it.’ Ross looked at her.

‘Thank you for that.’ he said. ‘Not the orgasm thing but the love thing.’

‘It’s true.’ she said. ‘And for what it’s worth, I can totally see why.’ She patted his arm. ‘Now get the fuck out of here and go break some land speed records.’ Ross considered what she’d said and then got up from his chair. Preston watched him walk over to Jim and Halford.

When he got to them they were leaning against each other, heads on each other’s shoulders. Ross tapped Halford on the arm and she looked up at him blearily.

‘Mind if I steal him?’ he asked and she grinned. 

‘He’s all yours.’ she said and stepped back from Jim, giving him a friendly tap on the cheek. ‘Looks like your ride’s here, Hawkins.’ She left them with a knowing smile and headed back to Preston.

‘Does this mean I’m going to get my slow dance after all?’ Jim asked with a smile. Ross stepped into his space and kissed him, feeling Jim melt against him as he held him still and put everything he had into it. When Ross let him go, Jim’s breathing had sped up. 

‘No. ‘ he replied, nipping softly at Jim’s lower lip. ‘Like the lady said, I’m going to take you for a ride.’


	6. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 6k words of smut. I hope y'all are happy...

They left the club, walking unsteadily down the street and cutting across the empty car park on the opposite side. Ross was buzzing, his head full of alcohol and Preston’s words echoing in his ears. The two things combined were now giving him some very creative ideas with just how he wanted to spend the rest of the evening. They passed through the pedestrian gate and went down the narrow walkway that ran between two office buildings that faced onto the sea front and he listened to Jim rambling on about something with half an ear. Even that cut out as Ross noticed something coming up on his left that made the ideas take priority. 

About halfway down there was an opening that indicated the presence of an alcove or alley. As they got to it, Ross could see it was in deep shadow and the idea became an intention. There seemed to be nothing restricting access either so as they got to it, he reached out and grabbed Jim’s wrist, pulling him into the darkness. 

‘What the fuck, Ross?’ Jim managed to get out before Ross got hold of him and threw him bodily up against the wall of the building. He also got Jim’s other wrist in his grip and pinned them either side of his head, then moved against him so Jim couldn’t escape, a thrill going through him as the look of outraged surprise on Jim’s face. Then, just as Jim was opening his mouth to protest again, Ross kissed him quiet. 

Jim put up a brief but valiant struggle for all of five seconds before his own hormones took over and the kiss descended into frantic messiness, with Jim finally going completely pliant and happily letting Ross invade his mouth. This went on for a few minutes until Ross dropped one of Jim’s wrists and went for his cock instead. That made Jim make a questioning noise, which Ross did his best to silence with his tongue. Jim, however, was now trying to wriggle out of Ross’ grasp and Ross backed off, hands held up as he grinned cockily at Jim. They looked at each other, faces barely visible in the deep shadow.

‘What are you doing?’ Jim asked, his voice rough but with a distinctly warning note in it. 

‘Nothing.’ he replied as innocently as he could, stepping back into Jim’s space. Jim didn’t respond, but Ross noted Jim also wasn’t pushing him away.

‘Good. Because this is the last place we should be doing this.’ he said. Ross nodded enthusiastically.

‘Oh, I know.’ he said. ‘Anyone could walk past and catch us.’ There was a sharp inhalation of breath as he said this and Ross grinned, knowing he had Jim right where he wanted him. He took a chance and put his hand back on Jim’s cock. ‘We can’t do this here.’ He waited for a negative reaction and when he didn’t get one, Ross leaned in and kissed Jim again, and this time Jim arched into his hand. Ross took the opportunity he was being presented with and started moving his hand steadily while he licked into Jim’s mouth at the same pace. He could hear Jim’s breathing picking up, short sounds that made Ross hard just to hear. 

There was a sudden sound in the background, somewhere up the footpath and Jim froze. Ross leaned away from him and they both looked towards the pool of light at the entrance to the alley. Footsteps were now echoing and as they watched a group of young women in pink t-shirts staggered past giggling loudly.

‘I think those were Demi’s hens.’ Ross whispered, but when he looked back at Jim he could just see the combination of apprehension and unbridled lust on Jim’s face. ‘Fuck, you look so damn hot when you’re like this.’

‘Like what?’ Jim replied, sounding suspicious. 

‘Like you’re drunk enough to ask me to fuck you right here, but at the same time you’re still thinking about the consequences.’ Ross said, leaning in and biting at Jim’s lower lip. Jim snorted and ducked his head away. For some reason this drove Ross crazy and he thrust up against Jim, pinning him fast once again. He got hold of Jim’s hips, holding him in place and stared him down. ‘Just where do you think you’re going, Hawkins? I’m not finished with you.’ Jim stared back, lips parted and Ross was so close to just shoving Jim to his knees and fucking his mouth that it made his head spin. But that hadn’t been factored into his plans so he did the next best thing, stepping back from him and manhandling Jim around so he was being shoved into the wall with his back to Ross. 

It was surprisingly quick and Jim had to throw both hands up to prevent himself going into the bricks face first. Unfortunately for him, this also gave Ross free rein to pin him again and reach around, hands going to Jim’s belt and undoing it, before shoving one hand down the front of Jim’s jeans. Jim had his head turned towards the entrance of the alley, and Ross was delighted at the prospect of fucking Jim while he had to watch people walking past. He leaned forward, breath ghosting over the back of Jim’s head and then licked the line of Jim’s ear and felt Jim shiver under his hands.

‘You’ll have to keep watch.’ Ross breathed, wrapping his fingers around Jim’s cock and squeezing once. Jim gave a stifled moan and Ross frowned. He was having none of that. He did it again and this time Jim wasn’t quite quick enough to keep quiet. Then another wonderful idea occurred to him.

‘If you can’t keep quiet, I’m going to have to make you keep quiet.’ he murmured into Jim’s ear, and felt the answering shiver. ‘Do I have to do that?’

‘No.’ Jim replied. It was almost a whisper. ‘I’ll be quiet.’ He sounded remarkably submissive and it made Ross want to just slam into him. He satisfied himself with giving Jim a very hard thrust against the wall.

‘I should hope so.’ he growled in Jim’s ear. ‘You’ve been bloody teasing me all night. Now you have to do what I tell you to do.’ For emphasis he gave the ear that was in reach a gentle bite. ‘So, are you going to be good?’ He moved his hand slowly and Jim whimpered softly.

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘I’ll be good.’ 

‘Even if I want to fuck you here?’ Ross thrust up against him again and this time Jim actually moaned. 

‘Yes, even then.’ he replied and Ross smiled into his shoulder. Then he let go of Jim’s cock, pulled his hands out of Jim’s jeans and kicked Jim’s feet apart.

‘Don’t fucking move.’ he growled, tugging Jim’s jeans and briefs down just far enough. ‘And keep your hands on the wall.’ Then he dug in his back pocket taking out two of the lube sachets and tearing them open with his teeth, spitting out the tops and squeezing the contents onto the fingers of his right hand. Jim was panting softly, shoulders heaving with the effort to keep quiet. Ross discarded the empty packets and put his left hand over Jim’s, locking their fingers together and sliding his slick fingers down and in. Jim caught his breath and dropped his head to the wall. Ross teased for a moment, fingers moving slowly before sliding one finger inside him. ‘If you don’t want it you can always stop me.’ he murmured into Jim’s shoulder and got no reply. ‘You want me to stop?’

‘No.’ Jim choked out, barely above a whisper. ‘Don’t stop.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ Ross knew he was going to hell for this later, but he was too far gone to care. He slipped the next finger in and pressed just so. Jim grunted through gritted teeth.

‘Fucking no.’ he ground out. ‘Stop fucking teasing me and do it.’

‘Okay, but remember not to make any noise.’ Ross was getting a serious rush from seeing his normally dominant controlled boyfriend turn into a trembling mess. He twisted his fingers and the noise Jim made sounded like he was being strangled. ‘And just remember that you asked for this. You asked me to fuck you out here where anyone could walk past and find us.’ He moved his fingers harder, feeling Jim stretch around him. ‘You ready for me?’

‘Do it.’ Jim repeated. He was starting to shake.

‘I don’t know.’ Ross slowed his fingers and Jim whined in annoyance. ‘You feel like you need a little longer.’

‘Fuck that.’ Jim spat, suddenly all feistiness. ‘Make me hurt.’ Those words went through Ross like wildfire and he pulled his fingers out, scrabbling with his own belt, not even stopping to push down his jeans and briefs but simply pulling himself out. He used the lube on his fingers to slick himself up and then lined up, pushing in just enough to breach Jim but not to go all the way inside him. Then he reached for Jim’s other hand with his, mindless of the fact that his fingers were still slippery and locked, their fingers together. 

‘Say it.’ he breathed. ‘Ask me for it.’

‘Fuck me.’ Jim replied without hesitating. ‘Fuck me.’ He was back in control of himself now, his voice low and commanding. 

‘Bossy.’ Ross said and then slammed into Jim so hard that they were both flush against the wall. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim moaned, the word drawn out. ‘Do that again.’ Ross pulled out and drove home again, almost lifting Jim off his feet.

‘Like that?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘Fuck me hard.’ Ross repeated the action again and Jim pushed back to meet him. ‘Oh, God.’ 

‘Nope, just me.’ Ross murmured, unable to keep the smirk off his face. He snapped his hips forward and Jim started to pant as he was slammed into the wall with each hard stroke. He kept the pace relentless and Jim was unable to move, Ross’ cock driving into him deeper each time. They were lost in each other, the only sound their heavy breathing which echoed in the alleyway. Ross could feel that Jim was close and let go of Jim’s left hand to reach around, hand on Jim’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

‘Yeah, like that.’ Jim panted. ‘Make me come.’ He arched back against Ross and that was when they heard the sound of people laughing. 

They both stopped, listening as they heard footsteps coming down the pathway and the sound of people talking. Jim gasped and Ross shushed him quietly. He stifled a laugh as he recognised the voices and marvelled at his friends’ perfect timing. Then he nosed at Jim’s ear.

‘You hear that? It’s the others.’ he whispered. ‘They’re coming this way.’ Preston’s distinctive high tones carried down the alleyway and they could hear she was talking about him and Jim.

‘They always bugger off though.’ she was saying. ‘They do it all the time.’

‘Really?’ This voice wasn’t as familiar and Ross realised that it belonged to Demelza. That intrigued him, but not half as much as the possible reaction he could get out of this situation. He bit Jim’s ear and then went in for the kill.

‘What do you think they would say if they could see you now?’ he whispered. ‘Getting fucked in an alley like a whore.’ He tightened his grip on Jim’s cock and started moved his hips ever so slowly, dragging himself out before pushing back in again. ‘Can you imagine what they would think if they found us like this. Me with my cock up your arse and you taking it, begging for it, desperate for my cum inside you.’ The footsteps were almost at the entrance to the alleyway and Jim shuddered, clenching hard around Ross and coming all over Ross’ hand without a single sound. Ross gritted his teeth, trying to hold on but the strength of Jim’s orgasm and the danger of their situation made it impossible and he followed, shooting off inside Jim just as the others walked past the alleyway. Miraculously he managed to stay silent and they soon passed out of sight. He and Jim stood still as statues until the voices and footsteps had faded completely. Only then did they draw breath and separate.

‘I think we just set a new record for inappropriacy.’ Jim muttered as he pulled up his jeans and redid his belt. Ross snickered at him.

‘Well I’m just getting fucking started, Lieutenant.’ he said as he readjusted himself and did up his own jeans and belt. Jim glared at him.

‘Fine, but we’re moving it to the fucking hotel.’ he snapped and Ross laughed.

***********

The walk back took a little longer than normal, both of them walking a little gingerly. Ross couldn’t stop smiling though, Jim noted with a flicker of annoyance. It wasn’t often he lost control like that, but Ross had just made him do it in public, in an alley, while their friends were walking past. This was going to call for serious payback. 

‘You okay over there?’ Ross’ voice and expression unbearably smug. ‘You seem a little preoccupied.’

‘Big fucking words for a drunk man.’ Jim retorted and got a blinding smile in response. ‘And of course I’m preoccupied. I’m trying not to look like I just got fucked.’ He put one arm out to ward Ross off as he came towards him, but Ross simply wrapped himself around Jim like an over-affectionate cat and Jim sighed in resignation. He let Ross hold onto him and then to add insult to injury Ross kissed the tip of his nose and leaned in, his breath hot on Jim’s ear. 

‘You’re a fucking slut, Jim.’ he breathed. ‘Who fucking knew?’

‘I am not.’ Jim snapped, struggling to get out of the hug, but Ross only held on tighter. ‘And you fucking took advantage of me.’

‘Oh no, babe.’ Ross laughed. ‘I remember there being very explicit consent given. I think your exact words were…’

‘Shut the fuck up?’ Jim said, snippy to the last word.

They finally got to the door of the hotel and Jim stopped, raking his fingers through his mussed hair in a desperate attempt to not look like he’d just been fucked seven different ways since Sunday in an alley. Ross watched him and snorted with laughter. 

‘You know that’s not going to work, don’t you?’ he said. with an arched eyebrow. ‘Nothing you do is going to stop you looking like I just made you come so hard you nearly fell over, so you may as well own it.’ 

‘You’re an arrogant motherfucker, Ross Poldark.’ Jim muttered darkly at him and Ross’ hazel eyes sparkled.

‘And you are behaving like a fucking choirboy who has never sucked cock in his life, Jim Hawkins.’ he retorted. ‘But we both know that’s not fucking true, don’t we?’ Jim glared at him as he held the hotel door open. ‘Now get your immensely fuckable arse inside.’

They walked in and Jim was hugely thankful that the reception was empty. He stomped through the foyer, Ross trailing behind him and still chuckling. They got to the stairs, which proved to be bit of an obstacle, although they finally made it up. The corridor at the top of the stairs was empty and Ross bounced past him to their door, digging his key card out of his back pocket and scattering lube sachets everywhere. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Jim said shaking his head at him. ‘Have I told you that you are ridiculous?’

‘Only about a thousand times since we started going out.’ Ross said, leaning in the now open doorway. He stuck one hand behind his head and gave Jim a come-hither smile. Or no doubt, what a drunken Ross thought was a come-hither smile. Jim just thought it made him look like a hopeful puppy. A drunk hopeful puppy.

‘Pick those up.’ he said, walking into the room past Ross. Ross gave him a sloppy salute and attempted to pick them up, but they outfoxed him and he ended up on the floor. He lay there on his back, giggling. Jim heaved a huge sigh and went to stand over him.

‘Get up, Ross.’ he said, and held out both hands.

‘Make me.’ Ross replied and folded his arms. 

‘I will put you over my knee if you don’t fucking behave.’ Jim said. ‘Now get the fuck up.’ 

‘Sorry, sir.’ Ross said, his tone suggestive. ‘I’m not into corporal punishment. Try again.’

‘Fine.’ Jim retorted. ‘Guess I’m going to have to go play with myself then.’ He started to close the door and Ross miraculously rose from the dead and came barrelling in after him. He slammed the door closed and pinned Jim up against it, his breath warm and smelling of alcohol as it ghosted over Jim’s mouth. 

‘Hi there.’ he said brightly as he unzipped Jim’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders so it fell on the floor. Jim resisted the urge to pick it up. 

‘Haven’t you had enough?’ he asked and Ross shook his head.

‘Of you? Fuck no.’ he replied, ‘Besides that was only one orgasm by my count. I owe you four more.’ Jim narrowed his eyes at him.

‘You haven’t the faintest idea how to go about it, so I think it’ll be me giving the orgasms.’ he said. ‘And it doesn’t count as multiple if there is a gap between them.’ His sarcasm was completely lost on Ross who now had Jim’s t-shirt in his hands and was attempting to pull it over his head. Jim lifted his arms to facilitate him, pulling it the last bit of the way himself when Ross got him tangled in it. He chucked it on the floor and then was subjected to a barrage of kisses all over his face. ‘Idiot.’ He finally managed to ward Ross off and hold him at arm’s length. ‘Take your fucking clothes off, get on the bed and I’ll show you how it’s done.’ 

Ross didn’t need to be told twice. His clothes went flying in all directions, and by the time Jim had locked the door (better safe than sorry and he wasn’t so pissed that he wanted anyone interrupting them) he was spreadeagled naked on the bed with an expectant look on his face.

‘How the fuck?’ Jim laughed as he got to the bed. ‘Where’s the lube?’

‘My bag, normal place.’ Ross was practically wriggling in anticipation. ‘So you do me and then I can do you?’

‘We’ll see.’ Jim said, going to the bag and digging around until he found the lube. ‘The first time it happened to me, I was in no condition to do anything afterwards except lie there for a very long time. It’s fucking intense.’ 

‘I’ll be fine.’ Ross said, his cocky smile back in place. ‘And when you’re done I’m going to blow your fucking mind.’

‘Yes, dear.’ Jim said. He moved so he was between Ross’ legs. He sat so he was cross legged and tapped his thighs. Ross obediently draped his legs over them and frowned at him.

‘You still have your jeans on.’ he said.

‘I know.’ Jim replied. ‘This is about you not me.’ Ross looked at him like he was crazy. Then when Jim held out his hands the look on his face told him that Ross was now convinced he was crazy. Nevertheless he held out his hands and Jim took them, pulling him up until Ross was pretty much sitting in his lap. Ross put his arms around Jim’s neck.

‘is this going to be some weird Tantric shit?’ he asked. ‘Because I really don’t have the patience for it.’ Jim laughed as he balanced him, hands on Ross’ backside. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘I thought we’d start with this.’ Then he leaned forward and kissed Ross, mouth soft. Ross seemed taken aback.

‘Oh.’ he said, when they separated. Jim smiled at him.

‘It’s not always crazy as fuck.’ he said. ‘Sometimes it can be like this.’ He reached up and pushed Ross’ hair back from his face. ‘But don’t worry, it’ll get hot and heavy soon enough. I just wanted a kiss before I make you come so hard you lose the capacity to even do that.’ 

‘You sound pretty confident, Lieutenant.’ Ross replied, but Jim could see the heat in the hazel eyes and smell the musk coming off of his skin. 

‘I am.’ he said and then dropped Ross back on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him. Ross moaned into his mouth and Jim used every trick he knew, tongue brushing gently until he could feel that Ross was hard. Then he pulled back, watching as Ross chased his mouth. ‘Come on, get on top.’ He fell back on the bed and dragged Ross on top of him. 

Jim loved this, the feel of Ross’ weight. He got a handful of hair in one fist and dug his fingers into Ross’ backside as he pulled him against him, their mouths locked together. Ross was growling at him again, that lovely deep rumbling sound that came from all the way down in his chest. Jim let him go and found that he was having trouble breathing himself.

‘Move up.’ he panted, pulling at Ross and trying to get up the bed far enough so his head was on the pillows. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ross grumbled, clearly not happy at having been made to stop kissing. Then he saw what Jim was trying to do. ‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. Oh.’ Jim said, grinning at him. ‘Now, come here.’ Ross got onto his knees, moving forward over Jim’s chest and Jim guided him into position over his shoulders so Ross could lean forward, his hands braced against the wall behind the bed, much the same way his own had been positioned in the alley. ‘Your turn to face the wall.’ he moved a little lower and Ross looked down at him. Jim stared right back, and then reached up with both hands to grip Ross’ thighs and pulled him down onto his mouth. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ Ross burst out, his words a sharp exhalation as he felt Jim’s mouth on him. Jim held him still, dragging his tongue on long flat licks over Ross’ entrance, the feel of hair and the taste of sweat and sex dizzying. He kept looking back up at Ross, who now had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted and pushed off the wall back into Jim’s mouth. Jim smiled against him, changing his rhythm to soft slow licks and Ross started to keen, his voice thin and pitchy. Jim reached up, scratching down Ross’ chest and went harder, feeling Ross shiver as Jim stuck his tongue inside him. ‘Fuck…’ Jim tightened his grip on him, even as Ross started to move, driven by what he was feeling. It felt so good having Ross ride his face and Jim was rock hard now, cock straining against his jeans. He sucked hard and Ross cried out, a single harsh outburst. But of course, this was just the beginning. 

He pushed Ross up a little and Ross moaned, looking back down at him with unfocused hazel eyes.

‘Why’d you stop?’ he asked and Jim couldn’t help smiling at his disappointed face.

‘I haven’t.’ he said. ‘But when I start going again, you need to just hold on okay?’ Ross frowned. Jim shifted until he was comfortable and then pulled Ross back down. This time he didn’t just use his tongue. He took one hand off Ross and reached between his legs, thumb pressing gently against Ross’ perineum and Ross nearly went through the ceiling. But he obviously remembered what Jim had just said and didn’t pull away. He moaned and whined and keened though and Jim was amazed at how much noise Ross was making. He’d always been noisy in bed, and while Ross was fairly loud this was the first night he been vocal as well and Jim wanted him to start speaking again. But that could wait. Right now he needed to warm Ross up. He pressed in as deep as he could go, Ross moving with him and as the rhythm they set brought them both up, Jim moaned loudly into Ross skin. Ross dropped his head, pushing back into Jim’s mouth.

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘God I love this. Your mouth feels so good on me.’ He arched his back and Jim dug his nails into Ross’ thigh. Then he moved his thumb from where it was pressing and pushed it inside Ross, feeling the strength in Ross’ thighs as he cried out and shuddered against Jim’s mouth. ‘Oh God, yes. Fuck, Jim...Christ.’ Jim pulled his mouth away, chuckling.

‘You’re getting awfully religious up there, baby.’ he teased and Ross hissed at him through his teeth. 

‘Shut up and keep going.’ he gritted out. ‘I’m almost there.’ The last word ended on a high note as Jim pressed his thumb in deep. Then it was followed by a disgruntled whine as Jim pulled it out and shoved Ross off of him. He’d had enough of playing nice. He got Ross on his back, thighs draped over his, then leaned over and grabbed one of the spare pillows.

‘Lift.’ he ordered, his voice rough with want. Ross did as he was told and Jim felt a flash of white hot lust in his chest. He shoved the pillow rather unceremoniously under Ross’ lower back, and then reached for the lube. Ross watched, his eyes wide at how quickly Jim had gone from relaxed to hyper focused in barely any time at all. Jim smiled at him and ran a soothing hand over his chest, fingers drifting over one nipple. ‘Relax, we’re going to play now. I’m going to make you feel so damn good.’ He flipped the cap on the lube with his thumb and emptied it over Ross’ cock, using far more than he normally would, and slicking Ross up, strokes light and even. ‘I’m going to get you close but when I say stop, you have to hold onto it. You can’t come or it’ll be over. Do you understand?’ Ross swallowed noisily and nodded. ‘After a couple of times, it’s going to feel amazing. But I am going to make you stop if you get too near the edge. You’re going to hate me for a little bit but trust me, you’re going to get off like you never have before.’ Jim gave Ross’ cock one last stroke. ‘Just remember to breathe.’ 

‘Remember to breathe. Got it.’ Ross was almost hoarse with desperation. Jim settled himself down, Ross spread legs crooked up over his with Ross’ feet flat on the bed and his hips elevated at just the right angle.

‘Hang onto your hat, Captain Poldark.’ he said. Ross huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, then promptly whined like a dog in heat as Jim slid two slick fingers inside him. 

‘Oh fuck…’ he groaned as Jim’s fingertips hit his prostate. ‘Right there.’

‘I know.’ Jim was watching Ross’ face carefully, reading him for any sign he was getting too close. He stroked gently and watched the look of bliss that crossed Ross’ face, feeling his own anticipation building as he knew what was coming. ‘I’m going to go slow, but if you start coming tell me because I need to stop.’ He pressed in a little harder and Ross stretched like a cat, arms going above his hard and his body arching off the bed. 

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘Fuck yes. Harder.’ His legs were moving reflexively against Jim’s thighs. Jim placed one hand on Ross’ stomach, feeling his abdominals flexing under his hand. 

‘Not yet, baby.’ he said, all focus now. His own desire was feeding off seeing Ross getting close and knowing that soon he would be pulling him back, turning him inside out and bringing him right back up again. He kept stroking, twisting his fingers slightly and Ross seemed to almost melt into the bed. ‘Keep breathing. In and out.’ Ross opened his eyes briefly, then shut them again as he inhaled deeply and exhaled under Jim’s direction. Soon he was breathing in time with the movements of Jim’s fingers, and Jim was spellbound. Ross looked so beautiful, naked and spread out it front of him, hard cock lying against his belly and the contrast of pale skin and black hair more beguiling than any work of art. His dark brows were drawn down and his breathy moans as he threw back his head were intoxicating. Jim kept going, keeping just enough pressure on.

The signs were subtle, but they soon started to show themselves. Ross started moaning a little louder, his movements became a little more erratic. 

‘That’s it, baby.’ Jim said and he increased the pressure and speed just a touch, feeling the tremors that signalled Ross’ orgasm beginning. He let go of Ross’ thigh and stroked his cock, once, twice and felt Ross’ body respond. But just as he started to crest, Jim stopped altogether. He let go of Ross’ cock and stroked his stomach again, the same soothing rhythm he’d used earlier. ‘Stay with me, Ross.’ Ross opened his eyes and his pupils were blown wide.

‘Fucking hell.’ he panted. ‘Okay that is fucking good.’

‘It’s going to get better.’ Jim said. ‘But you have to hold on.’ Ross nodded, slowing his breathing and blowing out through his mouth. ‘You good to go?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied. He closed his eyes again and Jim started moving his fingers once more. This time he pressed around the spot inside Ross, before giving one light stroke. Ross gritted his teeth, his keening loud and frantic. Jim knew this would happen. The first time he’d done it, he’d been really quick to come back up and had gone almost crazy when Alec had held him there. But he also knew how good it got afterwards, so Jim kept on going. 

‘Is it good?’ he asked, as much to distract himself as Ross. ‘Talk to me, baby.’

‘Oh God, so fucking good.’ Ross replied. ‘It feels like I’m fucking flying.’ His hands were grabbing onto the pillow, fingers clutching convulsively. 

‘I’m going to take you up again.’ Jim said. ‘But this time I want you to try and get as close as you can before telling me to stop. Can you do that?’ Ross nodded, eyes still closed. ‘Good boy.’ he applied a little more pressure and the tremors started again almost immediately. He could see the effort on Ross’ face as he held himself down, trying to keep the balance between where he was and falling over the edge. Jim took a deep breath, trying to still the hammering of his own heart, the almost painful hardness of his own cock. Watching Ross was a lot more arousing than he’d thought it would be. He let it out and waited, slowing and quickening with alternate strokes until Ross cried out once, loud and unrestrained.

‘Fuck, stop!’ he shouted and it was so loud in the hotel room it actually startled Jim, even though he’d been waiting for it. Jim ceased all movement immediately, holding Ross down until he stopped shaking. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross whimpered in reply. 

‘I’m so fucking close.’ he whispered. ‘Christ, I want to come so badly.’ 

‘We’re going to get there.’ Jim said, running his hand up Ross’ thigh. ‘Just a little more.’ He got to his knees, moving Ross’ legs off him and getting off the bed. Ross was gone, not even acknowledging the fact that Jim had moved. 

It was a matter of minutes for Jim to strip off his jeans and briefs, then get back on the bed. He leaned over Ross, bending down and kissing him once, his mouth lingering. Ross barely responded and Jim knew he was ready. 

‘I love you.’ he breathed into Ross’ skin. ‘Stay with me, baby.’ Then he sat back on his heels, taking the lube and using it on himself. His cock was so hard, it almost hurt to touch it. 

He looked up and saw that Ross’ eyes were open, watching him. His breathing was shallow, but Jim knew that in a few moments it was going to get very loud in their room. He reached for Ross’ knees, lifting them up and back towards Ross so they were hooked over his elbows. Ross went with it, allowing Jim to get him into position. Jim moved over him and lined up, before locking their gazes. 

‘With me.’ he murmured and Ross nodded, his eyes almost black. Only then did Jim start to push inside, the lube making it smooth and effortless. With the angle they were at, his cock was directly on Ross’ prostate and he thrust once, going all the way in and Ross gasped and threw both hands up to link at the back of Jim’s neck, eyes wide. Jim balanced himself on both hands. ‘You ready?’ he whispered and Ross looked back at him.

‘Do it.’ he whispered back and Jim started to move, one easy pull back and the a sharp thrust in. The first once made Ross cry out and then the next made him shout and after that he didn’t stop. The angle was extreme, but it was also so incredible that Jim had to bite his lip to bring himself back into focus. He needed to get Ross up there first. 

It took only a minute and then he felt it, the deep seated shaking of Ross’ body, the uncontrolled clench of his body around Jim’s cock, but this time Jim didn’t slow down or stop. He kept going and Ross went soaring up, his shouts getting louder and more incoherent until he came and Jim gritted his teeth and willed himself not to come as well, to follow through and keep going. He hadn’t done this for a long time, but he knew what to do and brought himself back down from the brink. Ross was huffing, battling to breathe and his eyes were open and sightless. Jim gave him a few moments and then sped up again, his thrusts harder this time and it was barely a minute before Ross was screaming as his second orgasm caught him and wrecked him completely. Jim knew that if he let him down now it would stop, so he became relentless, driving into Ross so hard it shook the bed.

‘Stay with me.’ he ground out and Ross shook his head violently.

‘I can’t.’ he moaned, his voice broken and hoarse. ‘It’s too much.’

‘No, it’s not. You can do it, baby.’ Jim kept him there, holding him on that knife’s edge. Ross was a lead weight around his neck, nails raking furrows along Jim’s shoulders. He kept on, and was rewarded with another climactic spasm of Ross’ body, another desperate cry and then Ross was arching up as the next one took him immediately after. He was crying now, tears running down his face and his mouth was open as he screamed. 

Jim couldn’t hold on anymore. He waited for the next tremor and then let go just as Ross hit his peak, their twin cries loud enough to rattle the windows. Jim felt the heat flood through him, every fibre of his body straining as he kept coming, filling Ross up and then collapsing on top of him. he was vaguely aware of Ross falling back down underneath him, their sweat drenched bodies sticking together as they moved, Jim letting Ross’ legs down and fitting himself into the planes of Ross’ body. He pressed his forehead to Ross’, trying to breathe steadily but completely unable to do so. Underneath him, Ross was almost silent, his eyes open and staring into Jim’s but not registering him at all. Jim kissed him and there was no response, just a soft exhalation as Ross slowly came down. 

They lay like that until the sweat dried on their skin and then Jim felt Ross’ arms come up around him.

‘I would actually marry you if it got you to fuck me like that again, Hawkins.’ he breathed and Jim chuckled. 

‘No chance.’ he whispered back. ‘It’s my turn next.’


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Ross woke up in the dark with a warm hand on his stomach and the feel of Jim’s breath on the back of his neck. He stretched and felt Jim’s arm tighten around him. Every part of his body ached and he had the hangover from hell complete with splitting headache and dry mouth, but damn if he didn’t feel perfect. 

‘You alive?’ Jim mumbled against his skin and Ross arched back against him. 

‘My arse feels like you fucked me into the ground.’ he replied, craning his neck to look back at him, and Jim snickered. 

‘I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not.’ he said. ‘That was fucking incredible.’

‘Sorry I passed out before we got to do you.’ Ross yawned and fell back down against the pillow. ‘Jesus, I’m knackered still. What the fuck did you do to me?’

‘Fucked you into the ground of course.’ Jim replied and they laughed together, the sound almost inaudible in the still dark room. 

They both got up to pee and drink enough water to slake their cotton mouth. Then they went back to sleep again.

***********

The next time they woke up it was a little later, and they were both hard. It ended up in lazy kisses, sloppy and uncoordinated, until Ross dug the lube out from under his pillow. He worked Jim open enough for Jim to climb on top of him, head thrown back as he lowered himself onto Ross. Ross lay back and watched him through half-open eyes, hands above his head as Jim fucked himself on his cock, his movements slow and deliberate. It was so good, the desire a warm pool at the base of his spine. 

Then his phone rang. Ross ignored it. It kept ringing.

‘Answer it.’ Jim’s voice was heavy and sweet, like honey falling from a spoon.

‘What?’ Ross wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. ‘No.’ Jim stopped moving and leaned over him, picking the phone up and pressing answer before Ross could even get his head around what was happening. Then he chucked the phone onto Ross’ chest and undulated once, hips eliciting the most wonderful rush of sensation. Ross gave him a furious glare. 

‘Pick it up and answer it.’ Jim whispered. ‘Or I start screaming.’ He moved again and Ross had to quickly steel himself from moaning. He picked the phone up and held it to his ear. Jim seemed satisfied with this and returned to his lazy rocking. Ross cleared his throat.

‘Hello?’ he said and Holmewood’s cheery tones cut through his residual hangover like a chainsaw.

‘Morning.’ he blasted. ‘You up?’

‘You could say that.’ Ross replied, trying to keep his voice level. It was very difficult to do, and it wasn’t helped by Jim reaching for the lube, slicking up his own hand and starting to jerk off in front of him with long, slow strokes. Ross gritted his teeth. He would be damned before he came while he was speaking on the phone to Holmewood. 

‘Good. Angie suggested we all go out for breakfast. The girls have just gone back to change.’ Holmewood said and Ross almost went cross-eyed when Jim shifted position and clenched hard around him.

‘What were the girls doing still here?’ he asked. Jim grinned at him, leaned forward with his hands on the bed and started grinding down hard against him. Ross was pretty sure he was in a committed relationship with the devil himself.

‘We ended up playing drunk travel scrabble.’ Holmewood said. ‘Not that anyone could have slept on this floor last night. Six fucking rooms away and we could still hear you two going at it.’

‘Fuck off, Rupe.’ Ross retorted. He shut his eyes against the impending orgasm that was starting to threaten. ‘Fine, we’ll be down in thirty minutes.’ Not waiting for an answer he hung up and chucked the phone on the bed next to him. Then he grabbed Jim’s hips and thrust up hard, feeling distinctly smug when Jim gasped. ‘You bastard.’

‘Payback for making me have sex in public.’ Jim was arched back now, moving harder and faster. ‘Fuck, yes. Just like that.’ 

‘They could still hear us, according to Rupe.’ Ross replied, holding on so tightly now that when he moved his fingers he could see livid marks on Jim’s skin. ‘So that really doesn’t wash.’

‘That was you, not me.’ Jim was breathless now. ‘God, you looked so fucking beautiful last night. I love watching you come.’ He looked down at Ross, reaching for Ross’ one hand and moving it to his cock. ‘If we have to be downstairs in thirty minutes though, we really need to speed this up.’ 

‘Yes, sir.’ Ross bucked up into him and Jim moaned, long and drawn out. Ross matched his hand to his thrusts and it didn’t take long for Jim to start to go, his eyes closed and his face soft as he breathed in sharply and came across Ross’ skin. Ross held onto him long enough to gently fuck him through it and then planted both feet flat on the mattress and drove up into him. Jim started to keen and Ross let the orgasm wash through him, his own moans loud enough to drown out Jim’s soft sounds.

That was when the phone rang again. They waited this time, until Ross’ breathing had evened out a little. He reached for the phone and answered it.

‘What now?’ he said, thinking it was Holmewood, who had the habit of calling straight after because he usually forgot something. 

‘Okay, I think I may have done something.’ Carter said. ‘Can you come down here?’ Ross frowned. Jim, who was still sitting on him, gave him a quizzical look.

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ he said and Carter made an irritated noise.

‘Just get your arse down here.’ he said and hung up. 

‘Carter’s got his knickers in a twist.’ he said. ‘Get up.’ Jim lifted himself off of him and Ross dragged himself off the bed. He scouted on the floor for his boxers and cleaned himself off then pulled on his jeans, careful not to get himself caught seeing as he was going commando. Jim watched him, from the bed.

‘Why?’ he asked and Ross shrugged.

‘Who the fuck knows?’ he said, then went to the door. 

*********

Ross padded down the corridor in his bare feet, and when he got to Carter’s door he knocked. It opened and he stepped inside. Carter looked like a man who was in the middle of an existential crisis. Ross was so taken aback by seeing him like that, he laughed out loud. Carter frantically shushed him. That was when Ross clocked that the shower was going behind the closed bathroom door. He gave Carter a look of disbelief.

‘You fucked my therapist?’ he asked. Carter frowned.

‘What?’ he asked, then his forehead smoothed out and the frown was replaced with a look of realisation. ‘Oh, Christ no. I swear nothing happened. She took the bed and I slept on the floor.’ He gestured to a nest of blankets and a solitary pillow lying at the foot of the bed. Now Ross was really confused.

‘So, Demelza is in your shower. You didn’t fuck her. Who are you and what have you done with Isaac Carter?’ he said and Carter got the frantic look again.

‘I know.’ he hissed. ‘That’s just it. I was totally prepared to, and then we got back here and…’ he looked like he was about to run out the door.

‘And what?’ Ross asked.

‘And nothing.’ Carter said. ‘We talked. All fucking night. Then we went to sleep. What the fucking fuck was that all about?’

‘She kind of does that for a living.’ Ross pointed out. ‘Besides, weren’t you saying last night that you want an actual relationship?’

‘Yes, but I was planning on building up to it, not finding someone the first time out of the gate.’ Carter said. ‘What the fuck do I do?’

‘Take her to breakfast, get her number, actually call her and see where it goes.’ Ross said. ‘Now can I go back to my room?’ Carter nodded, opening the door for him.

‘Thanks, Ross.’ he said and closed the door. Ross stared at the closed door, then shook his head and started walking back down the corridor. As he got to the room, the door next to his opened and the little old couple from the day before came out. They stared at each other. Then the woman walked over to Ross, and Ross blushed as he realised what he must look like, shirtless and mussed and no doubt absolutely reeking of sex. He waited for an accusation of perversion, but instead the she stuck out her hand. Ross took it and found his own being shaken energetically.

‘That was one hell of a show.’ the woman said. ‘Took me right back forty years. Good show on keeping the side up.’ 

‘It was certainly the most entertaining evening we’ve spent in Portsmouth.’ her husband said. Ross opened his mouth, not sure what he was about to say, but feeling the need to say something. He was interrupted by his door opening and Jim sticking his head out. Like Ross he was shirtless and Ross saw, with increasing horror, that Jim had very noticeable scratch marks up and down his shoulders, and what looked like the mother of all love bites on his neck. He certainly didn’t remember making that, but it hadn’t been there the night before so he must have. The old couple turned to look at him, and Jim did what he did best in these situations. He gave them his most winning smile, complete with a magnificent view of his dimples.

‘Good morning.’ he said. 

‘Well done, young man.’ the old woman said. ‘I am amazed he’s even able to walk this morning.’ She gave Ross a knowing smile. Jim raised both eyebrows, and his smile got even broader.

‘What can I say?’ he replied, the laughter in his voice barely concealed. ‘He’s a bit of an animal.’

‘I think that goes for both of you to be quite honest.’ the man said, then took his wife’s arm and nodded to them. ‘Enjoy the rest of your day.’

‘Thanks, you too.’ Jim said and grabbed Ross’ hand and yanked him back inside the room, closing the door behind him. They could hear the couple chuckling as they walked off.

**********

Breakfast was entertaining for all the wrong reasons. They were all very hungover and conversation was at an all time low. The only one who was anywhere remotely cheerful was Jim, whose appalling ability to bounce back after a night out was making him the focus of every dirty look that was going around the table. Added to that was the fact that Ross had been subjected to a rather constant stream of remarks about his vocal performance the night before and he was now slumped down as far as he could go in his seat, especially after Carter and Demelza finally joined them. Demelza was wearing a t-shirt of Carter’s, the extra material tie in knot to give it some shape. Her face was scrubbed free of make-up and everyone couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to have a distinct glow about her nonetheless. And that her eyes never left Carter, just as his never left her. 

‘Honestly, just stop fucking smiling.’ Preston said, kicking Jim under the table. ‘It’s disgusting. I have been subjected to this for eighteen years and it never gets any better.’

‘Not my fault you’re a lightweight.’ Jim replied. ‘Your father would be horrified.’

‘My father got so drunk last Armistice Day, he spent the entire day wearing a tin hat with a lit candle on top.’ Preston retorted. ‘He wouldn’t be able to say a thing.’ She drained her glass of ginger ale. ‘I think I’m still drunk if I’m perfectly honest.’ She looked at Halford, who was slumped over with her face buried in her arms. ‘Jacks? You alive in there?’ Halford muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Fuck off.’ but didn’t move.

‘I am never doing that again.’ Holmewood groaned. He had his head on Angelina’s shoulder and looked thoroughly miserable. ‘I feel like a badger slept in my mouth.’ Angelina patted his head absently and sipped her third Bloody Mary. Unlike the rest of them, she actually looked halfway human.

‘I think I have to agree.’ she said. ‘Although at I least i threw most of mine up when we got back to the hotel.’ A series of groans went around the table. ‘Say what you like, but at least I don’t have alcohol poisoning this morning.’ 

Their food arrived. At this point, Angelina went a horrible shade of green and disappeared off to the bathroom. The schadenfreude when she got back was palpable. Ross picked at his food, still feeling exhausted. His whole body felt like he’d been sat on by an elephant. Jim gave him a sidelong smile and dipped one hand under the waistband of Ross’ jeans, resting it at the small of his back. 

‘You okay?’ he asked. Ross sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the edge of the table.

‘I need to fucking sleep.’ he replied.

‘Don’t we all?’ Preston laughed. ‘Serve you bloody right for keeping us awake all fucking night.’ Ross waved two fingers at her without lifting his head.

After breakfast they started to go their separate ways. The girls went back to the ship, Carter and Demelza left so Carter could walk her back to her own friends. Jim and Ross watched them go as they stood outside the hotel door, leaning against the wall and enjoying the winter sun.

‘Now that’s an interesting development.’ Jim said with a grin. He looked at Ross. ‘What did he say this morning?’

‘Just that he has no idea what to do with this.’ Ross said. ‘I told him just to go for it and see where it leads.’ he managed a small smile in return. ‘That’s what I did and look what happened.’ Jim’s dimples flashed and he leaned up and kissed Ross. 

‘Lucky for me you did.’ he said. ‘I’m going to go get the bike. I’ll meet you on the road.’ Ross nodded and Jim left. Ross blatantly watched his backside. Then he went back inside the hotel. he got back to their room and took in the scene of destruction, then began clearing up the discarded clothing and packing his bag and Jim’s. Their uniforms were the only thing he paid attention to, making sure they were carefully hung up. The rest of the stuff was simply squashed into the bags, and Ross didn’t even bother to separating things out. That was when he discovered that Jim’s phone was still in the back pocket of his jeans. Ross also saw that Jim had a message, and that the message was from Alec.

Ross frowned, the sudden tightness in his chest making him feel awful. He knew that there was probably a hundred reasons why Alec would be messaging Jim, the least of which was that he was one of Jim’s oldest friends and the brother of Jim’s best friend. But that didn’t stop the tidal wave of jealousy that was threatening to engulf him. He held the phone in his hand and then shoved it in his pocket. He knew better now that to look for something he didn’t want to know. And if it was innocent, Jim would no doubt tell him about the message. 

He picked up both bags, did a quick scan to make sure he’d left nothing behind and left the room. He met Homewood and Angie in the foyer and he handed over their bags which were going back in the car with them. Holmewood gave him a funny look and pulled him to one side as Angelina sorted out the mini-bar tab with reception.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross shrugged.

‘I’m fine.’ he replied, but he couldn’t quite hide the shortness in his voice.

‘You sure?’ Holmewood said. ‘You were all loved up when Jim left and now you look supremely pissed off.’

‘Nothing.’ Ross said and Holmewood put one hand on his arm. Ross looked up and Holmewood was looking at him with a serious look on his face.

‘Ross.’ he said and Ross dropped his gaze. He sometimes forgot that Holmewood could read him as well as he did. 

‘Jim left his phone behind.’ he said. ‘He’s got a message from Alec.’ 

‘So?’ Holmewood said. ‘They’re friends right? I mean, Billie has told me they all grew up together.’

‘It’s more than that.’ Ross said. ‘They used to be together as well.’ He hadn’t really brought this up with his own friends and he waited to see what Holmewood’s reaction was going to be.

‘And this is a problem?’ Holmewood sounded unconcerned. ‘I mean Jim doesn’t seem like the type to stray.’

‘He’s not.’ Ross said. ‘But I’ve thought that before.’

‘No. Don’t even compare them.’ Holmewood was stern. ‘That shit wth Howard was nothing like this.It’s actually insulting that you would put both of them in the same category.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘I didn’t say they were.’

‘Good.’ Holmewood said, his face tight with anger. ‘Howard is a cunt. He was a cunt back then and I am positive he’s a cunt now. He should have been court martialled for what he did to you. And if Ike and I had known about it, we would have fucking killed him.’

‘All right, I get it.’ Ross said. ‘It wasn’t all his fault though. I was just as responsible.’

‘Bollocks.’ Holmewood retorted. ‘You were a fucking twenty-one year old trainee. He was thirty-fucking-four and your superior officer. And married.’ this last bit came out as a hiss. 

‘I knew what I was doing.’ Ross said stubbornly. 

‘Does Jim know about him?’ Holmewood asked and Ross looked at him, appalled at the question.

‘Of course not.’ he said. ‘The only people who know are you and Ike.’

‘Well, there’s your answer.’ Holmewood said. ‘Jim’s told you about Alec. You’ve met him. Jim’s not hiding anything from you. Guilty men don’t do that. It took four years for us to find out about you and Howard. If anything, you’re the one hiding. If you’re serious about making this a long term thing, then maybe it’s time to let him in. And I really think you should because Jim makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you.’ He gave Ross a slap on the shoulder. ‘We’ll see you at the house.’ Then he went to where Angelina was just finishing her transaction with the reception. 

Ross left before they did and walked through the shopping complex and up to the main road. The whole time he thought about what Holmewood had said. When he got to the main road, Jim was already there, waiting for him. He held out the spare helmet he had to Ross.

‘We should probably get you your own one.’ he said. ‘Seeing as this is becoming a regular thing.’ Ross took the helmet from him and forced a smile, then took Jim’s phone out of his pocket and handed it to him.

‘You left this in your jeans.’ he said. Jim smiled and took it from.

‘Thanks.’ he said and flicked across the screen. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake. Look what Alec sent me.’ He laughed and handed the phone to Ross. There was a picture of Harry wearing a blond Marilyn Monroe wig and Alasdair in a dark Jane Russell wig. Underneath it Alec had written How the fuck did I end up with a man who is as ridiculous as my father is? Ross handed the phone back, feeling even worse now that Jim had done exactly what he’d predicted he wouldn’t, and had shown him the message. 

Jim stuck the phone in his side pocket and put on his helmet and gloves. Ross did the same, climbing on behind him. He put both arms around Jim, holding on a little more tightly than he normally did, and felt Jim go still. He didn’t move, and eventually Jim started the bike and they pulled off from the pavement into the traffic.

 

 

 

Jim didn’t take the normal route out of Portsmouth and Ross knew something was up. Instead of following the M27 as he normally did, they wended their way through side roads and onto the A35 into the New Forest. It took them through dense woods on either side, the winter sunlight filtering through bare branches. The road itself was quiet and Ross felt his mind wander as they rode. He had no way to communicate with Jim in order to get an explanation as to where they were going, and so he decided to just wait it out and see where they ended up. 

They drove until they got to a roundabout and Jim again indicated left and headed down the road signposted for Beaulieu. Ross had a sudden thought that they were going to the museum. Jim had mentioned it a couple of times before. So when they got to the town, Ross expected Jim to pull in somewhere. Instead they rode through and he was left stymied as to where they were going. The road got narrower and Ross started to glimpse flashes of sunlight off water to his left. Then a car park opened up in the trees on the side of the road and Jim pulled in, slowed and parked in the area designated for bikes. Ross got off and undid his chin strap, pulling off his helmet and running his fingers through his mussed hair. When he turned back, Jim had taken his helmet off as well and was pulling off his gloves.

‘What is this place?’ Ross asked.

‘Buckler’s Hard.’ Jim said. ‘It’s where the Victory was built, along with almost every other fighting ship.’ He smiled at Ross. ‘I thought it would be nice to have some alone time for a bit.’ He got off the bike, sticking his gloves in his helmet and slinging it over one arm. ‘Come on. I’ll give you a history lesson.’ There was something in the way he said the words that caught Ross’ attention. 

**********

They were sitting on the grassy bank by the riverside, throwing the crusts from their sandwiches to two swans that had glided past. They had gone through the exhibitions together, Jim keeping up a running commentary of how the ships of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries had been built. Then they had stepped back out into the daylight and bought lunch from the cafe on site. Ross looked up and down the river bank.

‘I can’t believe they got ships that size into the water here.’ he said. He looked at Jim and saw a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

‘You know you’re going to have to tell me what’s bothering you eventually.’ he said and Ross frowned.

‘How do you do that?’ he asked, a little irritated that he was so obvious in his attempts to pretend nothing was bothering him.

‘You know you actually have a really expressive face, right?’ Jim asked. ‘It’s not hard to see when something’s gotten up your nose. Besides you looked like you wanted to kill me when you handed over my phone earlier.’

‘Not you.’ Ross protested. Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Alec.’ he said. ‘That message freaked you out. You know you could have just read it if it was bothering you.’

‘No.’ Ross replied, a little appalled. ‘I would never do that. And how do you know that it’s that anyway?’

‘Because I’m not an idiot, Ross.’ Jim said, chucking the last piece of bread far enough into the water that the swans had to paddle after it. ‘You were fine when I went to get the bike and you weren’t when I got back. The message was the only thing new between those two points. It doesn’t take a detective to work that out.’ He sighed. ‘There’s nothing there, Ross. My relationship with Alec ended a long time ago because we both chose to end it. I have had no regrets doing that, and I wouldn’t even compare what we have with what that was.’ Ross chewed on a nail.

‘That’s what Billie said last night.’ he admitted. ‘And I know I can trust you. It’s just…’ He trailed off and looked away. 

‘It’s just what?’ Jim asked. He leaned forward to catch Ross’ eye. ‘You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m not going to run away.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘Look could we drop it? Not forever, but until I know what I want to say.’ Just the thought of telling Jim had his stomach in knots.

‘Absolutely.’ Jim said. He leaned back and closed his eyes, face in the sun. He said nothing else and Ross looked at him, picking at the grass. Eventually though, he couldn’t keep quiet.

‘It’s not so much Alec.’ he said. Jim didn’t move or open his eyes, but Ross knew he was listening. ‘He seems like an okay guy and I know how much Harry loves him so he can’t be a dickhead.But you two share something that’s pretty big.’

‘What?’ Jim asked, opening his eyes and giving Ross a quizzical look. Ross shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed about bringing it up.

‘You know…’ he said and watched as the realisation slowly dawned on Jim’s face. Then he surprised the hell out of Ross by laughing. 

‘Oh Christ.’ he laughed. ‘Do you think he was my first?’ Ross blushed. They hadn’t really traded sexual histories, not even when they’d had those two months together. And he’d grown up in a house where sex education was best left to luck and schoolyard gossip.

‘Well wasn’t he?’ he asked defensively and Jim snorted.

‘What exactly do you think goes on at Sea cadet camps?’ he asked and Ross looked down at his hands. ‘Jesus, that was one of the best things about being gay. The instructors were so busy trying to keep the girls out of the boys bunks and vice versa that two boys disappearing for an hour or two didn’t even merit a search.’ He was grinning broadly. ‘I haven’t been a virgin since I was fifteen, Ross. I started pretty early.’ Then he laughed again, this time at the scandalised look on Ross’ face. ‘There was only one virgin in my relationship with Alec and it sure as fuck wasn’t me.’ 

‘Really?’ Ross was still floored by the previous revelation. ‘Did Rose know?’

‘Who do you think used to buy my condoms for me?’ Jim was almost insensible with laughter at this point. His eyes were sparkling at Ross. ‘So, does that make you feel better?’ Ross wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or horrified.

‘I suppose so.’ he said. ‘So if it wasn’t Alec, who was it?’

‘A guy called Chris.’ Jim said. ‘He was fucking cute. We’d met a couple of times before and...well sometimes you just meet someone you know you’re going to get into it with. So we ended up in a sail loft with a whole lot of enthusiasm and absolutely no experience between us.’ He smiled. ‘It was fun and we managed to keep everyone in the dark for about for two years.’ He laughed. ‘Now that has brought back some happy memories. If you should be jealous of anyone, it’s him.’

‘Where is he now?’ Ross asked. 

‘Living in Manchester with his footballer boyfriend.’ Jim smirked. ‘He’s in IT. So, as you can probably tell, by the time I got to eighteen I was more than aware of what went where.’ He reached over and gave Ross a gentle shove. ‘See, all you have to do is ask me and I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I don’t keep secrets from you.’

‘But what if I do?’ Ross blurted out and instantly regretted it. ‘I’m not like you, Jim.’

‘You don’t have to be.’ Jim replied. ‘I know you were bought up in this environment where you couldn’t be as open about things as I was. That’s really not a problem. If there’s stuff in your past that you aren’t ready to tell me, that’s okay. Just don’t think that you can’t tell me. I’m pretty damn unshockable.’

‘You say that now.’ Ross aid, his face darkening again at the thought of being honest with Jim. ‘You may not after I tell you.’ 

‘Only one way to find out.’ Jim replied. ‘But that has to be your choice.’ 

Ross kept quite, torn between wanting to spill his guts and get everything out in the air between them, and desperately wishing that he’d never brought the subject up in the first place. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. 

‘I was twenty-one.’ he said. Jim shrugged.

‘So?’ he asked. ‘Not everyone was as precocious as I was.’ The dimples were back. Ross knew that the next thing he said was going to drive them away but he also knew that if he didn’t say it at that moment, he probably never would.

‘He was also my CO.’ he said. ‘And he was married.’

‘Ah.’ Jim said. ‘I see.’ Then he shrugged again. ‘That’s what you were worried about telling me?’ Ross nodded and Jim moved up next to him so that they were now sitting pressed up against each other. ‘Look, still here.’ He reached up and put his hand to Ross’ face, turning him so they were looking at each other. ‘Not going anywhere.’ He gave Ross a look. ‘If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.’ His face was concerned. Ross shook his head.

‘Actually I don’t need to tell you this now.’ he said, forcing a smile. ‘It was a shitty relationship that meant I had to hide all the fucking time and sneak around and see him with someone else on a regular basis who had a legitimate claim on him.’ He shredded the grass he was holding. 

‘I take it it didn’t end well.’ Jim said.

‘No, it didn’t.’ Ross chucked the grass away from him, then got to his feet and dusted the remaining grass off his jeans. ‘Can we go?’ 

‘Sure.’ Jim said. He took Ross’ outstretched hand, letting Ross pull him to his feet and giving him a reassuring smile. It was only when Ross turned away from him that his face became troubled.


	8. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross thinks about the past and Jim drags him into the present.

No-one could be bothered cooking, they discovered when they got back to the house in Bovington. Holmewood and Angelina were crashed out on the sofa and Carter was upstairs sleeping if off. There was a short debate and Jim, as the only one who wasn’t close to death, volunteered to go get dinner. He took the Land Rover and headed out with a list as long as his arm.

Ross took their bags upstairs and changed out of his clothes into sweats and a t-shirt and headed down to the kitchen. He was digging through the grocery cupboard in search of biscuits while he boiled the kettle. Holmewood came in, looking pale and uninteresting.

‘Hey.’ he said. ‘You two sort things out?’

‘Yes.’ Ross replied, digging out a packet of ginger nuts and frowning at the expiry date. ‘You think these are okay?’

‘They have ginger in them. I’m sure that shit doesn’t go off.’ Holmewood said, grabbing the packet from him and ripping it open. He bit into one and gave Ross a thumb’s up. ‘Make the tea.’ Ross got an extra mug out of the cupboard. ‘So did you tell him?’ Ross shrugged.

‘Some of it.’ he replied.

‘Was it the bit where Howard was a predatory wanker who lied about being married to get you into bed?’ Holmewood asked and Ross glared at him.

‘Don’t push it Rupe.’ he said, his voice low.

‘Someone needs to.’ Holmewood said, his voice serious. ‘Maybe Jim can finally get you to see that he was no better than a fucking rapist.’

‘Jesus, Rupe!’ Ross said, taken aback by the venomous tone Holmewood was using. ‘That’s a bit fucking strong.’

‘No, it’s actually not.’ Holmewood said. ‘But you’ve never listened to me or Ike when we’ve said this to you.’

‘That’s because it’s not true.’ Ross said. ‘I know you think it wasn’t something I agreed to, but I did. I’m not proud of it, but I asked for it just as much as he gave it.’ He poured the water into the mugs and took the opportunity to avoid Holmewood’s steady gaze. ‘And I think that maybe we should just drop it. I really don’t feel like hashing that train crash out this afternoon.’

‘Fine.’ Holmewood said. ‘Your call.’

*************

Jim wasn’t sure what had gone on while he was at the shop, but Ross was in one hell of a mood when he got back. He took the food into the kitchen and started prepping the dinner he was making. Ross sat at the table, picking his cuticles and glaring moodily out the window.

Jim kept quiet, his own unease bubbling away at the back of his mind. He’d done his best not to comment on what Ross had told him at the river, being able to see quite clearly how much it had taken for Ross to even tell him that. He was well aware that Ross hadn’t had the free and easy entrance into sex and relationships that he’d had, or supportive parents to tell him he was perfectly normal for feeling the way he did. Not for the first time since he’d met Ross, Jim was extraordinarily thankful that he had had Rose to navigate him through the choppy waters of going through puberty. True, she hadn’t been any more knowledgeable than he had but she’d gone out of her way to find things out, and what he couldn’t ask Rose, he could ask Alec. Not that Alec had been much better in some respects. He smiled to himself, remembering their first awkward encounter.

It would have been so different for Ross. He’d had no-one to talk to or confide in. Jim hadn’t been joking when he’d called him the straightest gay man he’d ever met. Jim didn’t consider himself stereotypically gay, but then he’d never had to hide what he was either. And he’d suspected that Ross’ avoidance of his past relationships was designed to prevent disclosure of something pretty damn awful that had happened to him. Jim knew enough of the signs to realise that Ross must have had at least one profoundly catastrophic relationship to make him as reluctant to open up as he was.

Jim chopped the onion quickly, his old skills he’d learned while working in Rose’s pub not forgotten. He kept one ear tuned to Ross’ movements, but there was only silence behind him. He scraped the onion to the side of the board and started on the garlic. He put the clove on the board, placed the flat of the knife on the clove and then hit down on it.

‘Fuck.’ Ross exclaimed behind him. ‘Jesus, warn me before you do that.’ Jim turned to look at him and noticed that Ross seemed a little pale.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘You don’t look so hot.’

‘I think I’m going to go up.’ Ross said. ‘This hangover is killing me.’ He gave Jim a thin smile and got up and left the kitchen. Jim heard him walking up the stairs. He frowned, now convinced that whatever Ross had started telling him that afternoon was not going to have a happy ending.

He finished prepping the casserole and shoved it in the oven, then cleaned up methodically, using the routine to calm his mind and push the now overwhelming sense of unease to the back of his thoughts. If Ross wanted to tell him more, then he would have to wait for him to be comfortable enough to do it.

When he was done, Jim went into the living room. Holmewood was sprawled on the sofa by himself as Angelina had long ago admitted defeat and gone upstairs to also sleep it off. He gave Jim a lazy salute.

‘Looks like we’re the lone survivors.’ Jim said and flopped down into the armchair, swinging his socked feet over the arm.

‘Honestly it’s just that I’m too fucking lazy to get up and go to bed.’ Holmewood said. ‘That smells bloody good by the way. You wouldn’t be interested in breaking it off with Ross and joining me and Angie for a threeway would you?’ Jim chuckled.

‘I can’t believe you lot.’ he said.

‘I have a legitimate excuse.’ Holmewood said. ‘As a titled member of the aristocracy, I am forbidden from cooking my own dinner.’

‘About that.’ Jim said with a grin. ‘How aristocratic are you exactly?’

‘My father’s forty-second in line.’ Holmewood said. Jim gave a low whistle.

‘Christ.’ he said. ‘Better not mention I’m a Republican then.’

‘For what it’s worth so am I.’ Holmewood chuckled. ‘Don’t tell anyone.’

‘My lips are sealed.’ Jim said, resting his head against the back of the sofa. He yawned.

‘See. You’re not as invincible as you think.’ Holmewood said. He yawned as well. ‘So where did you two go after you left us?’ There was a deceptively casual note in his voice and it made Jim’s ears prick up.

‘I took Ross to Buckler’s Hard.’ he replied. ‘Thought some fresh air would be good.’ He looked at Holmewood. ‘You know what he told me, don’t you?’ It was a gamble, but Jim was pretty sure that Holmewood would know nonetheless. Holmewood sat up.

‘I told him to tell you.’ he said. ‘Before he puts a foot wrong seeing shit where there isn’t any.’

‘You mean Alec?’ Jim asked and Holmewood nodded. ‘It’s fine. I think we cleared everything up today.’ He hesitated, not wanting to ask but Holmewood beat him to it.

‘He hasn’t told you everything has he?’ he asked. His face was deadly serious and Jim felt a lurch in his stomach.

‘How bad is it?’ he asked. Holmewood shrugged.

‘He’d have you believe it was all wine and fucking roses. The truth is Ross was under his command and played on his polo team. Howard had a lot of influence over him.’ Jim frowned.

‘What are you saying?’ he asked. Holmewood sighed and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair.

‘Look, Ross is not the most street smart person. Well, he is a hell of a lot better now but back then he was just this bright eyed kid who’d run away from his overbearing parents to join the army. Howard saw how innocent he was and took advantage of that.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Jim was shocked. ‘Was it consensual?’

‘Ross will tell you it was.’ Holmewood said. ‘But when you add that kind of influence and the fact that Howard lied to him for the first six months and didn’t tell him he was married, well…’ He sighed. ‘Look, from where I am sitting there was a lot of dubious shit going on. Ross and he used to sneak around on the fucking base for Christ’s sake. If they’d been caught, Ross would have been discharged.’

‘So would Howard.’ Jim pointed out.

‘Maybe.’ Holmewood said. ‘But I think you know well enough that he’s the one the brass would have protected, not Ross.’

‘How long did it go on for?’ Jim could feel himself getting angry.

‘A year. Ross tried to break it off after he found out Howard was married, but Howard dragged him right back in.’ Holmewood said. ‘It was only after he’d moved down here that he finally kicked Howard for good.’

‘What happened?’ Jim asked. ‘If finding out Howard was married didn’t stop it, something big must have happened.’

‘It was the Regimental Polo final.’ Holmewood said. ‘They won. Ross was playing for us by then, but he drove all the way up there to surprise Howard and ended up running smack into Howard’s wife who was seven months pregnant.’ He nodded when Jim looked at him in disbelief. ‘The thing was that he’d gotten round Ross by telling him they had a sham marriage, that it was just for appearances.’

‘That fucking bastard.’ Jim was appalled. ‘Christ.’ He looked at Holmewood, disbelief and fury written all over his face. ‘And Ross…’

‘Just took it in his stride.’ Holmewood said bitterly. ‘The worst part is, as I said, Ross will defend it to the ends of the earth. Howard did such a number on him, you’d think it was him that did the chasing and not the other way around.’ He sighed and got up off the sofa. ‘You know what, I think I am going to go sleep it off for a while.’ He patted Jim on the shoulder as he went past.

‘Thank you for telling me.’ Jim said.

‘Anytime, mate.’ Holmewood replied and headed up the stairs.

**************

By the time dinner was ready, Ross still hadn’t surfaced. Holmewood and Angelina were now up and at the table eating.

‘I am going to fucking convert you, Jim.’ Angelina said as she ate. ‘I am going to straighten you out and marry you and we’re going to have tiny cross service babies with gorgeous blue eyes.’ Jim laughed at Holmewood’s look of outrage.

‘Guess you don’t figure in her plans.’ he said and Angelina gave them a quizzical look. 'Rupe offered me a threesome with you two.’ He looked towards the stairs. ‘You think I should call them again.’

‘They’ll be down.’ Holmewood said. ‘And if they’re not, more for us.’ He winked at Angelina and she winked back. ‘Seriously, dish up and sit the fuck down. If you wait for those two, you’ll be waiting forever.’ Jim sighed but did as Holmewood suggested and joined them at the table, cracking open one of the beers he’d bought.

‘Maniac.’ Angelina said looking at it.

‘It;’s a scientific fact that the reason you get a hangover is a lack of alcohol to quickly.’ Jim said. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Then the sound of footsteps on the stairs heralded the arrival of Carter. They all noticed that he was shaved and showered and dressed very nicely in jeans, boots and a black blazer over a black t-shirt. He also smelled extremely good.

‘That’s a bit much for casserole, mate.’ Holmewood said. Carter gave him the finger and grinned the dazzling grin of the extremely pleased with themselves.

‘I have a date.’ he announced.

‘With Demi?’ Jim asked, grinning along with him. ‘Fuck, that’s some fast work Carter.’

‘The early bird and all that shit.’ Carter said. ‘She’s invited me over for dinner. Do we have any wine?’

‘Try the cupboard nearest the fridge.’ Holmewood said. ‘There should be a nice Chateauneuf in there.’ carter went to the cupboard and dug around, finding the wine and inspecting is.

‘Cheers.’ he said. ‘I’ll replace it.’ Holmewood waved a hand at him.

‘No worries.’ he said. ‘Have a nice time.’ Carter smiled.

‘I intend to.’ he said. ‘Night all.’

‘Night.’ they all called after him and there was a round of shared looks.

‘Ten quid says he doesn’t make it home.’ Angelina said conversationally.

‘Done.’ Holmewood said. They shook hands. Jim grinned at them.

His grin had disappeared twenty minutes later when they had finished eating. he chewed on his nail and looked towards the stairs. Holmewood and Angelina were doing the dishes and bickering happily about whether Carter’s date with Demelza would end in nuptials.

‘That’s the problem with you.’ Holmewood said. ‘You’re too bloody cynical.’

‘I’m just saying that Ike will probably bolt at the first sign of commitment, that’s all.’ Angelina said as she dried the last plate and put it away.

‘You used to say the same thing about Ross.’ Holmewood said as he let the water out and cleaned the sink. ‘And yet here’s living proof to the opposite. Jim is not only here but he’s even cooked dinner.’ They looked at him. Jim didn’t notice until he realised that the conversation had stopped.

‘Sorry?’ he said.

‘Nothing.’ Holmewood said. ‘Angie and I were just saying we’re going to head over to hers. We’ll see you two tomorrow morning.’ He gave the protesting Angie a nudge and then she realised what was up.

‘Yes.’ she said. ‘I think that’s a splendid idea.’

‘You don’t have to.’ Jim said. Holmewood smiled.

‘Yeah, we do.’ he replied. ‘You two need your space tonight. Come on, old girl. Let’s go.’ He shooed Angelina out the kitchen and up the stairs. Jim watched them go and sighed. He stayed at the table and they were back about ten minutes later, shoes on and headed out the door with a wave and a cheery ‘Bye!’. Jim waved them off from the front door, then shut it and looked up the stairs.

He switched off the lights downstairs and headed up after checking the door was locked. He got to Ross’ bedroom and noted the door was closed. It gave him a shiver as he remembered how Ross had kept him out those first two weeks.

But not tonight.

Jim opened the door. Ross was lying on the bed on his side, one arm under his head and the other curled against his chest. He was awake. Jim went over to the bed.

‘You’re awake.’ he said and Ross shrugged.

‘Kind of.’ he said, and his voice had that horrible flat tone that Jim knew meant that he was struggling. Jim waited to see what Ross would do, and when he got no response he lay down next to him so they were facing each other.

‘I’m sorry.’ he said. ‘If I pushed too hard this afternoon. You know you can always tell me to bugger off and mind my own business.’ he reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Ross’ eyes. Ross watched him.

‘I heard you speaking to Rupe.’ he said, and Jim’s stomach lurched. ‘I was coming down because I realised I was being a moody bastard and I heard you two talking about me.’ Jim sighed.

‘Are you angry with me?’ he asked.

‘Not you.’ Ross said, but Jim could hear the tightness in his voice. ‘But Rupe needs to know when to shut the fuck up.’

‘You know he told me because he cares.’ Jim said. ‘That’s all he meant by it.’

‘I know.’ Ross said and turned so he was facing away from Jim. Jim let him go, knowing that Ross was processing. ‘It wasn’t half as bad as he said it was.’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim said. He folded his arms to resist the urge to put his arms around Ross and cuddle him. That would only result in him being pushed away. ‘A lot of what he said made sense actually.’ Ross snorted on his side.

‘I wasn’t some big eyed ingenue, Jim.’ he said. ‘I knew what i was doing and I did it.’

‘With someone in a position of power. Someone who was married and lied about it, even after you found out. Someone who didn’t give a fuck that he was putting your career on the line, never mind your reputation.’ Jim said. He chanced a movement and let his fingers brushed the back of Ross’ head. ‘You may have said yes to being with him, but I don’t think you would have been able to say no, even if you wanted to.’

‘I didn’t want to say no.’ Ross’ voice was low. ‘I wanted him, even after all the shit. Guess that makes me a terrible person.’

‘No, it makes you twenty-one.’ Jim said. ‘No-one can make those kinds of decisions at that age. Especially no-one who has absolutely no kind of support system or even someone to talk it out with.’ He stroked Ross’ hair, feeling Ross shake under his hand.

‘I shouldn’t have told you.’ Ross’ voice was muffled. he had his face half turned into the pillow. ‘But at least now you know you’re with damaged goods.’

‘Bollocks.’ Jim said, and inched closer so he could nuzzle the back of Ross’ neck. ‘If anything I’m amazed by the fact that you let me in at all.’ He sighed. ‘I love you. Nothing you tell me will change that.’ Ross was quiet, and Jim could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. ‘Nothing.’

It was a step too far.

Ross pulled away from him, sitting up and getting off the bed.

‘I going to shower.’ he said and left the room without looking back. Jim knew that this was Ross avoiding.

He also knew what he had to do to bring Ross back.

************

Ross switched the shower on and stepped in without waiting for the water to heat up. He leaned his forehead against the tile, feeling the cold seep into his skin.

_The door opened and Ross looked up. The room was spinning. He’d had way too much to drink, but the alcohol had kept coming. And honestly, he hadn’t wanted to say no. To any of it._

_‘Ross.’ Howard’s voice came through the darkness. ‘Are you awake?’_

Of course he’d been awake. They’d been flirting all night, and Ross had been dizzy with it. The attention, the compliments, the way his cock got hard just from looking at Howard. And yes, maybe he’d been a little too drunk. And maybe he’d gotten cold feet half way through and tried to stop it only for Howard to switch on that soothing tone, to touch him in just the right place until Ross was only to happy to do anything he asked. And the next morning when he’d woken up, Ross hadn’t felt happy to finally have reached that milestone. Howard had left after they’d had sex and Ross had lain in his bed and felt cheap. Like he was nothing but a willing cock for Howard to use. It was the first and truest thought he’d had regarding what went on between them. Of course he’d only figured that out later.

And now he’d told Jim, and Jim had done what Jim always did and accepted him. It made Ross fell even worse about himself. That awful insecurity was always there in the background.

He showered, going through the motions like a robot. Then he got out, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

‘Are you ever going to stop fucking things up?’ he asked his reflection. His reflection predictably didn’t answer. Ross sighed and left the bathroom. He climbed the stairs and walked into his room. It took him a moment to clock that the lights were off, and that there was a small collection of candles on the bedside table and dresser. Not only that but the bed had been pulled straight. And then he noticed the bottle of lube and what looked suspiciously like a sleek metal dildo lying next to it on the covers.

‘What..’ he started and then Jim stepped up behind him.

*********

Jim knew he had to intervene before Ross got too far inside his head. He had waited until Ross had slammed the bathroom door shut, and then decided that he was going to do something drastic. After all they had planned on doing this, but it had seemed like the weekend was shaping up to be a normal one. And then this had happened.

They spoken about this extensively. They’d discussed every angle since they’d made that broached the subject and made that list. They’d talked about safe words and drop and aftercare. Everything.

And now it was time to put it into practice. Jim had pulled the bed straight and then hoisted his bag onto the bed and started unpacking the contents of the end pocket. The red linen rope. A new bottle of silicon lube. The metal dildo, it’s surface cold to the touch from the ambient temperature. And right at the bottom, a bag of white altar candles. he’d lit the candles, chucked the lube and dildo on the bed. Then he’d pulled off his t-shirt and socks, stuffing them in his bag and chucked that out of the way. A minute later he’d placed and lit the candles, turned off the lights and waited. Eventually he’d heard the sound of Ross climbing the stairs and then he’d opened the door and come inside.

Jim could see Ross was despondent by the set of his shoulders. His fingers tightened involuntarily around the rope he held. Ross stopped dead, taking in the sight in front of him.

‘What…’ Ross started and then Jim stepped up behind him, one hand on the back of Ross’ shoulder.

‘is this okay?’ he asked and Ross half turned to look at him. Their eyes met and then Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he said.

‘You sure?’ Jim asked. ‘Because we can stop before anything happens if you’re not into it right now.’

‘I want it.’ Ross said.

‘All right.’ Jim said. ‘Rules first. No speaking unless spoken to that’s the first one.’ Ross shut up abruptly. ‘Do you understand? Answer me.’

‘Yes.’ Ross said, and there was a hesitant note in his voice. ‘I understand.’

‘Safe word.’ Jim said. He could hear the tiny tremor in his own voice. He steeled himself. ‘Ross?’

‘Aster.’ Ross’ voice was softer. He took a deep breath. ‘Jim…’

‘No.’ Jim said, his hand going to Ross’ hip. ‘I didn’t give you permission to speak.’ Ross fell silent. ‘I’m in charge. Tonight you belong to me.’ He stepped in close, his hand tugging on the towel so it fell around Ross’ feet. ‘The only people here are you and me.’ He ran his hand down the beautiful line of Ross’ spine, fingers softly trailing along the skin. ‘Every part of you is mine. You have no past. No future. Just right now, with me.’ He stepped back and Ross let out a breathy exhalation. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yes.’ Ross sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Jim put his palm between Ross’ shoulder blades and pushed him forward gently. Ross went, until they were standing in front of the bed. He looked down and Jim heard his breath hitch and speed up. He leaned in, mouth to Ross’ back.

‘You like the look of that?’ he asked and Ross nodded. ‘No, tell me.’

‘Yes.’ Ross breathed. Jim knew without looking that Ross was getting aroused.

‘You want me to put it inside you?’ he asked, sliding one hand around Ross’ waist to his cock. Ross was rock hard and Jim curled his fingers around it, squeezing gently. ‘You want me to fuck you with it?’

‘Yes.’ Ross moaned. He was leaning back into Jim now. ‘Oh God yes…’ He gasped as Jim stroked his cock.

‘Give me your arms.’ Jim said and Ross moved them so his hands were behind his back. Jim slung the rope over his shoulder and took them, lining them up. ‘Keep still.’ Ross shivered but didn’t move. Jim took the rope from his shoulder and doubled it up, slipping the two ends through the loop and slipping it around Ross’ left wrist. The he did it again and slipped over the right wrist. Then he looped it through one more time and pulled it tight with one quick movement. It was hard enough to make Ross gasp.

Jim knew that he would enjoy the experience of tying Ross up, that even practising the knots had given him a hard on that only jerking off hard and fast would get rid off. And the whole time he was touching himself, his head was full of images of Ross, tied up and helpless and taking everything that Jim gave him, nothing but love and trust in his eyes. And this was his way of solidifying that connection, of imprinting himself on Ross so that there would be no doubt that they belonged to each other. Because deep down, Jim was jealous. He hated that there had been others and that there was someone in particular that made Ross react this way. But then he thought about he had been the first person to fuck Ross, that he’d been the first person Ross had trusted enough to let into his heart and body the way he had.

He worked slowly and methodically, the knots coming together as he worked the ropes against Ross’ skin, taking care to make sure there was enough give so that Ross’ skin wasn’t pinched and that his circulation was good. And the whole time Ross stood as still as a statue, his breathing the only indication of life. And when he was finished, Jim looked at the intricate knots that bound Ross’ arms from his shoulders to his wrists. The knots were simple yet beautiful, the ropes going around Ross’ shoulders and the front of his chest, ending in a series of knots that ran down his spine. Jim ran his fingers under them, his mind wonderfully clear and only the clean hot surge of desire going through him.

‘Are you comfortable?’ he asked and Ross started under his gentle touch.

‘Yes.’ he said and Jim could tell that he was starting to drop. His voice was rough and slow like when he’d just woken up. He ran his hand along Ross’ left side.

‘I’m going to make you feel so good. And when we’re done you’ll know that you belong only to me. That I’m the only one that can do this to you.’ he said and guided Ross forward, hand on the small of his back. ‘Get on the bed. I want you on your knees.’ Ross moved, climbing on slowly and Jim helped get him into position, kneeling and facing the headboard. Then he walked around the bed and looked at Ross. It was enough to make Jim catch his breath.

Ross was beautiful. The candlelight drew shadows on his body and face, his eyes and hair black in the dim light. His lips were barely parted, his soft panting the most erotic sound Jim had ever heard. The red rope stood out against his pale skin and his hard cock stood proudly away from his body. Jim reached out, hand to his face and Ross leaned into it. Jim didn’t need the light to know Ross’ pupils were huge.

‘It’s okay, baby.’ he said, his voice gentle. ‘You can drop. I’ll catch you.’ he moved his hand to the back of Ross’ head and pressed him forward so Ross was going over until his forehead was on the bed. then Jim walked around behind him, reaching down and pushing Ross’ thighs further apart. He could hear Ross gasp at the touch of his hands, and trailed his fingers up the backs of Ross’ thighs.

‘Is that good, baby?’ he asked and Ross whimpered softly. Jim put one knee on the bed, his left hand on the small of Ross’ back and the fingers of his right dipping in softly, tracing lines up and down. Ross started to shake. ‘Tell me what you want.’ Ross moaned but didn’t answer. Jim traced circles with his forefinger. ‘Come on, you have to say it. I won’t do it unless you say it.’ He lifted his hand away, running it over his own cock and biting his lip to restrain the moan that threatened.

‘Inside me.’ Ross panted into the bed. ‘I want you inside me.’ Jim smiled.

‘Not yet.’ he said. ‘You’re not desperate enough yet.’ He reached for the lube, uncapping it and pouring it directly onto Ross, watching it draw a shiny trail down his skin. Jim capped it and chucked it on the floor then slid one finger tip down the trail, easing it inside Ross and getting a soft gasp in response. He worked it in and out a few times, getting Ross wet enough to take a second one. Then he pulled his finger out, using two to scrape the lube off Ross’ skin and push it inside him. Ross moaned and pushed back into Jim’s fingers. Jim could hear the change in his noises, the higher pitch edging towards a whine. He pressed his fingers in at just the right angle and stroked gently over Ross’ prostate once. Ross’s cry was muffled by the duvet, but it was enough to almost make Jim come himself.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. The he slipped his fingers out. Ross groaned softly, disappointed. Jim stroked his clean hand down his thigh.

‘Relax baby.’ he said. ‘I’m coming back.’ He went to the head of the bed. Ross had his head turned to the side, and Jim knelt down by him. He stroked the hair back from Ross’ face. ‘You’re beautiful, you know that? Gorgeous. And I get to have you. I get to fuck you. No-one else.’ Ross watched him, listening intently and Jim could see he was deep in subspace, his eyes following every little movement Jim made. ‘Turn on your back.’ Ross rolled obediently, and Jim helped to adjust him so he was comfortable positioned. His arms would pull, but that was part of the scene. Then Jim stepped back and undid his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down until he could kick them off. He got onto the bed, moving slowly and straddling Ross. He moved up so his knees were either side of Ross’ shoulders and leaned forward to brace his hands against the wall. Ross watched him. Jim looked down at him and smiled.

‘You want my cock, baby?’ he asked. ‘You want me to fuck your mouth with it?’ Ross nodded a little too quickly. ‘Answer me. You know I won’t do it unless you say please.’

‘Yes.’ Ross panted. ‘Please…’ Jim leaned forward, the head of his cock brushing Ross’ lips. Ross waited, his eyes locked on Jim’s.

‘Gently now.’ Jim breathed. He was ridiculously turned on by this, the sight of Ross lying there immobilised, to be used as Jim wanted. ‘Take it.’ Ross opened his mouth and Jim thrust inside as slowly as possible until Ross had taken him all in. He rested against the wall to get his breath back. ‘Can I go harder?’ Ross nodded and Jim pulled back, and then thrust forward a little harder. Ross took him easily and Jim let himself go, setting up a steady rhythm. Ross started sucking him and Jim closed his eyes, fucking Ross' mouth hard and fast. He kept it up until he could feel himself teetering at the edge and then abruptly pulled out. Ross moaned loudly. Jim reached down, fingers stroking through Ross’ hair as he shushed him. Eventually, he could trust himself to go again. This time he gave Ross no warning, just thrust into his mouth until Ross was almost choking on his cock, building up speed again. Ross was moaning shamelessly as he sucked him, his mouth a sloppy wet mess. When Jim pulled out again, Ross looked up pleadingly. His mouth was covered with saliva and pre-come and Jim desperately wanted to just sit back and jerk off into Ross’ open mouth, but he didn’t. Tonight he needed to fuck Ross into submission, make him scream as he took him apart.

Jim got off Ross and moved back down to the end of the bed. He looked down at him, then climbed back on.

‘Turn over.’ he said and helped Ross to move back onto his stomach. Jim checked the knots quickly and felt along Ross’ arms for swelling or rope burn. Satisfied, he leaned over Ross and grabbed the dildo. Ross saw what he was doing and whined. Jim chuckled. He leaned right over, his mouth by Ross’ ear.

‘Best bit coming up.’ he breathed. ‘First I’m going to make you come with this and them I’m going to fuck you and make you come again until you can’t even think anymore. All you’ll be able to do is feel me, nothing else.’ He ran the dildo along the back of Ross’ right thigh and Ross made a desperate sound into the bed. Jim moved it up , teasing Ross with it until he finally slipped the first couple of inches in. Ross shook hard and then came. He was screaming into the bed, but it was a dry orgasm from deep inside him and he was still hard when he stopped shaking.

Jim held him still and then pressed the dildo in further. Ross was now almost crying and all Jim had to do was rock the end against his prostate twice and Ross went rigid, coming again. Jim knew he was probably close to being overloaded and he worked it in and out a few times. Then he pulled it out, lined up and thrust home. Ross was now crying, a steady stream of choked off sobs and Jim drove into him, letting himself go as well. He’d been holding on and being inside Ross was so good it took no time at all for him to get to the point of no return. He reached around Ross, taking his cock and stroking in time with his last few thrusts and Ross howled into the bed, coming hard all over Jim’s hand and clenching tightly around him. Jim fell forward as he came, biting down on Ross upper arm to muffle his scream. It was so powerful it felt like he was almost faint.

They lay there together, the sound of their laboured breathing filling the room. Then Jim pushed himself up, his afterglow making everything a little fuzzy. He eased out of Ross and moved back off the bed. Ross was motionless and Jim knew he was probably as deep as he could get. He retreated to the door and picked up Ross’ discarded towel and cleaned himself off then went back to the bed and did the same for Ross, but not before he allowed himself a smile at the sight of his cum leaking out of Ross and running down his skin, claiming him as Jim’s. He was gentle as he did it, and when he was done, Jim got onto the bed and slowly started picking the knots apart. Ross lay there quietly, but Jim could see his eyes were still open. He finished undoing the rope and chucked it on the floor, then rubbed Ross’ arms to get the blood flowing properly. The ropes had left indentations and Jim gently traced them with his fingers, before turning Ross over onto his back. Ross looked at him, blinking slowly. Jim got his arms under him, lifting Ross so he could tug the duvet down and then letting him back down. He repeated the process until Ross was laid flat on the sheet and then he draped the duvet over him. Ross turned on his side, eyes staring to close. Jim climbed on the bed next to him and Ross instinctively snuggled close to him. Jim stroked his hair.

‘You want anything, baby?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Thirsty.’ he mumbled and Jim dropped a kiss on his head before getting up. He went to his bag, taking out the bottled water he’d stashed there as part of his kit and a Twirl. He put the chocolate on the bedside table and cracked the water, helping Ross to sit up so he could drink. Ross drank half the bottle and lay back down. His eyes were starting to focus again, but he still sounded slurred when he spoke.

‘Bloody hell.’ he mumbled. ‘Twice in two days. You’re going to fucking break me.’ Jim laughed and placed the water back on the bedside table. Then he got up and picked up the other kit and chucked it in his open back. Then he went and blew the candles out on the dresser before coming back to climb into bed with Ross, who curled himself around him. Jim shifted to let Ross lie on his shoulder, one arm around him. Ross let out a deep contented sigh and draped his arm across Jim.

‘Love you.’ he breathed, the words almost too soft to hear. Jim kissed the top of his head then leaned over and pinched out the last two candles so they were in darkness.

‘Love you too, baby.’ he said.

 

 

 

Jim's rope work looks like this.

 

 


	9. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is all.

If there was one thing in the world that was guaranteed to wake Jim up, it was the smell of chocolate. And Ross. But mostly the chocolate.

He turned and peered at Ross, who was sitting up in the bed and licking chocolate crumbs off his fingers. Ross looked down at him and smiled.

‘Thought that would wake you.’ he said. Jim huffed and turned back over so he could burrow into the duvet once more.

‘You’re fucking chirpy.’ he muttered and Ross turned as well and snuggled up behind him.

‘I’m in a good mood.’ he said. Jim allowed himself a small self-satisfied smile.

‘Really?’ he asked. ‘I don’t know why.’ He felt Ross put one arm around him and Jim moved his own to accommodate it. Ross was a warm line along his back and Jim stretched and backed into him. The shift brought them into perfect alignment.

‘Thank you.’ Ross said into the back of his neck. Jim was quiet for a moment.

‘You’re welcome.’ he replied. They lay there for what seemed like ages and Jim thought that was the end of it but then Ross took a deep breath.

‘I always knew I should have ended it.’ he said. ‘I almost did.’

‘When you found out he was married?’ Jim asked and felt Ross nod. There was no need to clarify what they were speaking about. ‘Why didn’t you?’

‘Because I was in love with him.’ Ross said. ‘Because I didn’t want to let him go. Because he said he loved me and that she didn’t mean anything to him. That they never slept together.’ He sighed and his breath was warm on the back of Jim’s neck. ‘Because I was stupid enough to believe all the lies he told me.’ He nuzzled Jim’s shoulder and Jim stroked the arm that was around him.

‘We’re all guilty of that.’ he said. ‘Wanting to believe. Even when it’s clear that it’s not working.’ He turned so he could look at Ross full on. ‘Trust me, you feel just as stupid being on the receiving end. The guy Greg was seeing was someone we both knew. Someone I thought was my friend.’ He shrugged. ‘Sometimes you just have to ride the shit life gives and when it’s done you pick yourself back up and keep going. You learn from it.’

‘Well, I thought that the best thing to do was not have anything that reminded me of how stupid I’d been.’ Ross said. ‘And to maybe give back some of what I’d been given, which makes fuck all sense now but it did back then.’ His dark eyes were wary but Jim was thankful he was at least talking. ‘So I kind of went in the opposite direction. I didn’t have another relationship that went on for more than three weeks after that. I fucked them and left them, before they could hurt me.’ Jim nodded.

‘I get that.’ he said. ‘It’s very easy to want to hide.’ He ran his fingertip along Ross’ nose, tapping it once when he got to the tip. ‘So, was that was I was going to be? A fuck him and leave him?’

‘Yes.’ Ross said. ‘You were.’

‘So what happened?’ Jim asked and Ross gave him a half-smile that was surprisingly shy.

‘I fell in love with you.’ he said. ‘And it scared the shit out of me. I didn’t think I would ever feel that again.’

‘Well, that explains a lot of things.’ Jim said. ‘Not least why you freaked out that day at Tyneham.’ Ross was quiet. They lay and looked at each other and Jim was about to say something along the lines of them getting up when Ross spoke.

‘She was pregnant.’ he said. 

‘I know.’ Jim replied. ‘Rupe told me that.’ Ross frowned.

‘I didn’t hear that bit. I kind of ran back up the stairs.’ he said. ‘Did he tell you what happened?’

‘He said you went up to see him at the polo final.’ Jim said. ‘And then you ran into him and the wife.’

‘The worst part was that I kind of brought it on myself.’ Ross said. ‘He wanted me to be there, nagged me to come up. And I stupidly thought that I would surprise him, so I played it like I had to be on base and couldn’t make it. Then I would dramatically appear and it would all be great.’ Ross said. ‘But when he was sure I wasn’t going to be there, he obviously decided to go with his next option.’ His dark eyes were downcast and Jim could hear the slight shake in his voice. ‘I watched the whole thing. It was an amazing match and afterwards I went off to go meet him at the pony line. And there was this gorgeous radiant woman standing there, and I just knew it was her. And of course, then she turned around and…’ his voice trailed off. ‘I wanted to leave, but part of me wanted to stay and see what the fuck was going on. And when he rode back in, he jumped off his pony and kissed her. I don’t know what else I was expecting, but it fucking hurt. I could deal with the fact he was married, but I couldn’t deal with seeing that it wasn’t anything like what he’d said it was.’

‘What happened?’ Jim asked. Ross looked up at him.

‘He saw me over her shoulder when he was hugging her.’ he said. ‘And that’s what finally did it. When he recognised me his face was scared. But it wasn’t that he was scared that I had seen her. It was that he was scared that she would see me. That’s when I realised that I was the interloper. I was the one coming between them and not the other way around. I realised at that moment that I actually didn’t mean anything to him at all.’ He fixed his eyes on Jim. ‘So I drove back to Bovington without speaking to him, gave myself a week to cool off and then went up to Sandhurst and confronted him. We broke it off and I’ve spent the last seven years running from it. I even gave up playing polo so we wouldn’t run into each other, and that was the hardest thing I’d ever done. It was of the only things in the world I loved, and when I lost Julian I lost that too.’ His face crumpled and Jim felt an overwhelming feeling of protective anger. 

‘Don’t take this the wrong way.’ he said vehemently. ‘But if I ever run into that cunt I am going to fucking kick the shit out of him.’ Ross raised his eyebrows in surprise.

‘Wow.’ he said. ‘Okay.’

‘I’m serious.’ Jim said. ‘Point him out to me and the fucker won’t ever get on a horse or anything else ever again.’ He nudged Ross’ cheek with his nose. ‘You know I’d fucking kill for you, right? That I’d take out anyone that ever made you sad or hurt you or even fucking took that gorgeous smile off your face. Just row them out to sea and drop them right over the side. I could do it. All sailors are only a hair’s breadth from being pirates, you know.’ He smiled at Ross who was looking both touched and mildly horrified at the same time. ‘Don’t look so freaked out.’

‘It’s just that I can kind of see you doing it.’ Ross replied. ‘You’re pretty fucking scary sometimes.’ Jim laughed.

‘No, I’m not.’ he said. ‘But for you I would be.’ He leaned in and kissed Ross gently. ‘For you, I would do anything.’ Ross’ breath hitched ever so slightly and Jim watched his pupils dilate a little. 

‘Don’t take this the wrong way.’ he said, echoing Jim’s words. ‘But you getting all alpha male like that is a total fucking turn on.’ He ran his hand down Jim’s side. ‘If I wasn’t so flat out exhausted, I’d make you fuck me again like you did last night.’ Jim smiled.

‘Does that mean you love me?’ he asked and Ross smiled back and kissed the corner of Jim’s mouth. 

‘Endlessly and enormously.’ he said between kisses, and Jim moved onto his back so Ross could get on top of him, spreading his legs so Ross could lie between them. Their kisses picked up, a lazy dance of tongues and Jim could taste the chocolate in Ross’ mouth. He pulled back and Ross carried on, kissing down his neck.

‘Do you love me enough to give me the rest of your Twirl?’ he asked and Ross snorted a laugh into his skin. 

‘Don’t push your luck, Hawkins.’ he said.


End file.
